


圣歌Anthem

by ThomasLi



Category: Broadchurch, Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 49,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasLi/pseuds/ThomasLi
Summary: 剧情简介：在密封舱激怒Killgrave的计划失败后，Hogarth告诉Jessica，一位刚从英国调来的Hardy警探可能会相信她对Killgrave的指控，但当她找到Hardy警探的时候，却不敢相信自己的眼睛……
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Zebediah Killgrave
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. 第一乐章 初遇

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢小顾提供了一个睡姿。  
> 感谢LOFTER上的各位朋友的催更，没有她们，这篇文绝对会和我之前的无数文一样，惨遭太监。  
> 咕咕咕。

三叶的风扇在龟裂的天花板上吱吱呀呀地旋转了一圈半，艰难地拉长阴影一直攀延到灰蓝色的窗帘上，窗帘的下摆因为常年阳光的照射而微微泛白，而顶部那几个歪歪斜斜锈迹斑斑的挂钩周围则布满了细密的霉斑。这间出租屋的环境虽然不能和五星级的酒店相提并论，但它的租金却是见鬼的高昂，若不是警局安排，自从上一个案件和因为上一个案件而发生的种种令人不愿启齿的事情之后就几乎没什么进账的Hardy警探根本就支付不起这里的房租——BLOODY NEWYORK.虽然身处美国纽约最繁华的地带附近，Hardy警探却只觉得像是住进了伦敦塔，没有案件，没有搭档，他已经无所事事两个星期了，而分局里的美国同事们还在模仿他的口音。这里的一切都令他烦躁，令人作呕的食物、好像随时准备要犯罪的居民、不论哪里都带着难以言喻的刺鼻之味的空气……

——

“是这里吗？”Jessica问Hogarth。

孤高的律师白了她一眼，两个小时前在密封舱痛打Killgrave虽然某种程度上算是令人愉快的经历，但Hogarth对此显然是无法苟同的。

“我们时间不多了。”Hogarth又看了一眼她的手机，“这是最后的希望了。”

“不要那么悲观，就算这个英国人也不愿意相信我，Trish同时也还在查那些视频材料里的孩子们和教授们，总能找到办法的。”

“有时候我真的羡慕你的盲目乐观。”Hogarth觉得自己更像在说反话。

“Alec Hardy……六楼。”Jessica拿出潦草地记着一个名字和一个地址的纸片看了一眼，发现眼前这栋旧楼并没有电梯。

Hogarth的电话响了，她打算在楼下接听这个电话。Jessica独自走进了楼梯间，因为旧式建筑楼梯间的窗口很小，而且这恐怕有二十年没有打开过的窗上布满了灰尘，这里光线昏暗，处处弥漫着阴郁的气息，让人不由自主地皱起了眉。

叮咚——叮咚——

门铃的声音嘹亮到突兀。

“For god sake！”一个男人的声音从屋里传来。Jessica的眉头皱得更紧了，这个声音，令人毛骨悚然地熟悉。她全身紧绷了起来，身体几乎是本能地把重心压低，她攥紧了拳，如果Hogarth跟上来了，她就会看到一头蓄势待发的母豹正埋伏在这扇看上去不够结实的铁门前。

吱呀——灰蓝色的铁门打开，一个男人从阴影中走了出来，他的额发乱糟糟地盖住了大半的脸颊，棕褐色的胡茬不修边幅地仿佛古堡上的青苔那样理所当然地覆盖在他瘦削的下巴上。

“有什么事……”没等男人把话说完，Jessica已经本能地挥拳。

但她克制住了自己，拳头在离男人的鼻子只有一毫米的地方停了下来。这不可能，她告诉自己，这不可能，那个人还在密封舱里关着，他出不来的。Jessica感受着自己狂乱的心跳，强按住几乎要惨叫出声的念头，意识到这个容貌与她最大的梦魇Killgrave几乎一模一样的男子，在面对她的突然袭击后，竟显得十分冷静。

他不可能是Killgrave的，Jessica再次在心中提醒自己。

“对不起，我……”

“认错人了？”男人淡漠地打断她，不耐烦地拉住门把手，全然没有计较Jessica的突然袭击的意思，更多的只不过是被打断了独处的不悦。

Jessica赶紧把右脚塞进门缝，阻止男人关门，她看到男人的表情在那一瞬间变得愈发阴沉了。如果不是这个男人更加不修边幅一些，也更瘦削一些，她真的害怕是Killgrave逃离了那个密封舱。

“Hardy警官？”Jessica忐忑地问。

“那你没认错人。”Hardy放弃般地松开门把手，顾自走进了屋中，坐回沙发上，好像比起和这个差一点对他动手的黑发姑娘说话，他更愿意和沙发上的灰尘一起度过一整天。

如果Jessica是个会因为对方态度恶劣而退缩的人，她就不会开那个事务所了。迎着Hardy写满不耐的表情，Jessica自说自话地坐到了他的对面。

“我没有很多时间，所以就不转弯抹角了，Hardy警官，我需要你的帮助。”

——

……

Alec Hardy是个固执的人，他有很多令人厌恶的恶习，比如不爱顾及人们的感受。但他不是个坏人，他当然不是个坏人，他是个希望能把案子办好的老派警探，天知道美国的警界现在流行什么样子的警探，他只是个老派的英伦警探，运用他的经验，运用他的执着办案。可是现在没有人愿意让他插手任何一个案件，除了Jessica Jones，虽然她只是希望他能够作证，但这似乎也比和沙发一起看球（有的时候还和沙发分享食物，希望房东永远也不会知道这件事）强上太多了。他同意帮助Jessica，就算这个女人的真实目的是想让他相信一些听上去非常不可信的东西。

“就像我说的，进去之前，你可能得做好心理建设。”Jessica对Hardy说，看他的眼神让他怀疑自己是不是强奸过她。

——

在连续不断的童年噩梦的背景“音乐”中，Killgrave睁着空洞的双眼瞪着密封舱的顶部，那里有一些金属拼接的痕迹和一大片令人非常在意的暗色污点。他眨了眨眼，那块污点就消失了。他在两三个小时前就放弃了捂住耳朵，放任那些折磨自己的话语和哭泣哀嚎的声音钻进他的耳朵，扎进他的大脑。他很害怕，他害怕Jessica再也不回来了，随着时间的流逝，冰冷的水浸泡地他几乎感觉不到自己的手脚，他心中的恐惧无限地放大，伸手触碰自己脸上被打伤的地方，他的脸感觉不到他的手，他的手也感觉不到他的脸，如果不是他的眼睛能看到玻璃上映照出的自己的动作，他甚至都怀疑他已经无法控制自己的动作了。

Jessica……他绝望地蜷缩在水中，不知道自己做错了什么。他知道自己肯定有什么地方做错了，但他不知道是哪些地方。人们可以通过他人的反应来确定自己的做法是否惹恼了别人，Killgrave不能，他曾咆哮着让一个女人扇他巴掌，那个女人哭泣着扇了他，但当他以为这个女人不愿伤害他，可能会怜爱他之后，他命令她抱住自己，可她抱他的时候也同样哭哭啼啼。在他的世界里，人们就是这样的，他要怎么才能知道人们的真实想法呢？

他不知道时间过了多久，视频一遍一遍地播放着，可能已经过了一天，可能只过了一个小时。Killgrave轻轻地拍了拍密封舱的玻璃，“救命。”他喃喃，却连抬头的力气也没有，“救命”，这一次他连声音都没有发出来，只是张口无声地重复了一遍这个句子，他很不习惯自己的声音得不到回应的情况。

“Jesus……”

Killgrave虽然听不到这句话，但他看到了一双皮鞋出现在自己眼前。他抬起头，看到一个和自己容貌相似到可怕的男人在用一种复杂的神情看着自己。

TBC


	2. 第二乐章 解救

“我不清楚你们美国佬的法律，但是在没有确凿证据的情况下私自在这种……这种反人道的地方拘押一个人是不是不合规矩？！”Hardy捂着嘴，他觉得这一切都让人作呕。这个一脸颓容的私家侦探，那个焦虑不安的律师，最重要的，还有那个被关在密封舱里，和自己相像到仿佛有什么阴谋一般的男人，“你们是不是疯了？！”他又扭头看了一眼那个男人，那个人已经撑着墙站了起来，隔着玻璃，迷惑不解地望着自己，恐怕现在自己的表情也和他差不多，尤其是在分享了一张面孔的情况下。

“冷静点警探。”Hogarth说，她在看到Hardy警探之后至少没有Jessica的那种应激反应，作为一个律师她还是相信这只是个巧合，或者也许他们有亲戚关系。从现在这个形势来看，她很不希望他们真的有什么亲戚关系。

“冷静？”Hardy冷笑了一声，“这已经属于私刑了！不管这男人犯了什么罪，至少我知道你们一屋子人都是实打实的绑架犯！”他甚至在那张法西斯风格的桌子上看到了一个红色按键，下面写着电击。他甚至都没在电影里见过这种东西，他女儿爱看的那些恐怖片里都没有。

For god sake.

就算里面这位是杀人犯，这也太过分了。Hardy在走进这个地方的时候首先就被关押在密封舱中的人吸引了全部的注意力，现在他开始恢复理性，迅速地扫视整个环境。那个自称是侦探的女人和那个律师都虎视眈眈地望着他，他开始怀疑她们或许是因为自己的容貌与那个倒霉的男人相像而特意骗他来到这里，也许她们也想对他做什么反人道的事情。Hardy警探的每一个毛孔都紧张了起来，右手已经按上了自己的配枪。

“最好不要。”Jessica盯着Hardy手上的动作，语气不善，“我劝你……”

“够了Jessica你在帮倒忙。”Hogarth叹了口气，Hogarth对这位英国警探的态度真的让人无法忽视，“他们不是同一个人。Hardy警探，请你冷静一点，事实上我也并不赞同这里发生的事情，但是我没有时间解释太多。”

“不赞同？哦，真是个很重的用词呢。”Hardy的手僵在他的枪套上，这个叫做Jessica的女人身上的冰冷的杀意精准地笼罩着他，他觉得领口有点紧，不由自主地用左手拉了拉领带。

“我只希望请你看下去。”Jessica强耐住那份无法控制的反感，一字一顿，“保持冷静地看下去。”她走到放着摄像机的三脚架前，打开了摄像机，机器的镜头已经调整到最好的角度，这也不是它在这里的第一次摄影任务。

Hardy瞪着她的每一个动作，都是那么无懈可击，但他终于一咬牙拔出了配枪，那一瞬间他觉得他那颗并不能一直保持正常工作的心脏就字面意义地停顿了几秒。可那女人只是轻轻地嗤笑了一声，几乎让他错觉自己只是拿出了个打火机点烟。他抽了抽嘴角，有些名为恼怒的情绪泛上心头，他觉得自己现在的表情也许很狰狞。想到此，他便不自觉地望向另一张自己的脸。

密封舱里的男人安静地望着Hardy，好像也觉得他的表情有些狰狞，还伸手摸了摸自己的脸，露出了一个略带嘲讽的微笑，好像也在感慨从未从这个角度看过自己的脸。Hardy此时的想法和被困的男人差不多，唯一的区别是，他还觉得那个男人挺有种的，身处这样的环境下居然还笑得出来。

那是一种久居人上的自信。

Hardy完全笑不出来，Jessica无视了他的拔枪举动，连那个律师在最初的惊愕后也仿佛被侦探小姐感染，冷静地站在一边，皱着眉头望着摄像机对面的男人，也仅仅是皱着眉头。

“你怎么能保证这次就能成功呢？”她问。

“我不能。”Jessica面目表情地说，“老规矩，出了问题就按那个按钮。”

Killgrave没有再看着走进密封舱的Jessica，虽然不知道距离被关进这里过了多久，但这段时间足够他的心被一种叫做“失望”的情绪灌满，然后凝固破碎，然后碎片又随着血液的流通离开他的心脏，现在那里又变得空空如也。如果他有心的话，他想起这句讽刺的话，有一些人对他说过这句话，他也在电视剧里看过，其实他一直不理解这句话的意思，他当然有心，没有心他就会死。没有心谁都会死的。

他现在一直望着那个和他长相相似的警探，一直看到Jessica拎起他的衣领。

“哦，Jessica.”他轻声呼唤。

“她要做什么？”Hardy举着枪的手已经开始发麻，他诧异地问Hogarth.

“我不知道。”Hogarth别过脸，说了个谎。

随即，侦探小姐在言语和动作上折磨了那个男人。而那个男人这一次却只是一言不发地忍受着，唯一值得注意的是，他一直望着玻璃另一头的Hardy，像是在望着一面镜子。

“你在看什么？那个警探和你长得一模一样，也许他还和你有什么亲属关系呢，你在想什么？想你要是离开这里可以控制他假扮你，你好自己躲到幕后吗？别做梦了你逃不掉的……”

“不会的。”

“什么？”

“我不会让他假扮我的。”Killgrave的目光仍旧没有离开Hardy，“他不是我，他也永远不会是我。”他好像对我的受难快要无法忍受了，Killgrave笑了。

在Killgrave又一次跌倒在水中，嘴角溢出了鲜血，Hardy扣动了扳机。什么都没有发生，枪里没有子弹。

“没用的……”Jessica甚至没有回头，只从Killgrave的表情变化就看出了Hardy的行为，但她事先已经做了手脚，她可不想让警探的正义感坏了事，毕竟到时候也许最后悔的会是Hardy本人。

砰——砰——

Jessica不得不回头，她惊愕地望着拿着枪托一下一下砸着玻璃的Hardy，Hogarth微微张着嘴，似乎并没有阻止他的意思。

“住手！你根本不知道你在做什么！”Jessica惊呼，她没有料到这位英伦警探竟然会有如此行动力，他看起来非常老派，而且……脆弱。她赶紧扔下Killgrave冲到门口，焦躁地忍不住骂出声，这密封舱的防护门的开启实在是过于繁琐。

“我非常清楚我在做什么。”Hardy喘了口气，他的心脏有些不适。不是时候，他心想，现在不行。

砰——砰！

“不！”刚赶到第二扇门的Jessica也顾不上别的，向密封舱外的两人大喊：“快跑！”

Hogarth如梦初醒地跌撞着跑了出去，她的皮鞋在通道中发出了清脆的声响，慢慢消失不见。Hardy没有跑，他注意着他解救的男子的动作。Killgrave从一地碎玻璃中跑了出来，Jessica追了上去，在通道口就追上了他，把他按到地上。

“放我走！”Killgrave大喊，但是Jessica的动作却没有停，她不受自己控制，Killgrave早就隐隐有所察觉，此时虽然愕然，依旧当机立断冲Hardy喊，“救我！”

其实在他大喊之前，Hardy就已经强撑着忽视心脏的不适，奔到两人面前，把Jessica从Killgrave的身上拉起来，死死地钳住这个女人。Killgrave爬了起来，长久地浸泡在冰冷的水中很容易流逝体力，他感到有些晕头转向，眼冒金星。

“快跑！”Hardy怒吼，在他眼中却只见到被解救的这个男人竟然还站在这里摇摇晃晃的不知所谓拖拖拉拉，简直要急火攻心了，他可不觉得自己能拖住这个疯女人太久。

“跟我走！”Killgrave扶住墙，冲Hardy喊道。他已经看到警探被Jessica一把甩到了墙上，看着自己的脸露出痛苦的神色，他心中莫名有些刺痛。但他没有时间细品这些情绪，Jessica又一次追了上来。

Hardy被Jessica甩到墙上，比起五脏六腑都仿佛震裂了似的疼痛感，那句“跟我走”给了他近乎奇迹一般的体力，让他可以无视身体的不适和心脏的剧痛，比平时更加迅捷地追上前面两人。他看到Jessica已经拉住了Killgrave的胳膊，“救我！”他听到Killgrave的喊声，本能地抡起配枪，用枪托在Jessica后脑上狠狠一砸。

TBC


	3. 第三乐章 救治

外面已经几乎是漆黑一片，就算更高的高处依旧闪烁着那些炫目的霓虹，在那些光彩夺目的大楼的最底层，没有车辆可以驶入的小巷之中，光照仍旧是一种奢侈之物。也或许是因为只要是他踏足过的地方便会遭到神明厌弃，Killgrave恼火地想，那些蝼蚁般的世人，畏惧他，痛恨他，他高高在上，操纵众生，他又孤独悲戚，只能活在恐惧和憎恶的缝隙之中。Killgrave的体温已经逐渐恢复，因为踩过破碎的玻璃而划伤的脚底传来阵阵刺痛，身上湿透的衣服已经被自己的体温焐干，沾着不知因为靠上哪面墙而粘上的白色墙灰。

夜色中，Killgrave的身边一片寂静，只有那个警探沉重的脚步声忠实地跟在他的身后，只要他不说停止，那个有着和他相同样貌的男人就会一直跟在他身后，就像他的影子一样。

咚——

一声闷响之后，脚步声消失了。Killgrave回头，看到Hardy安静地趴在巷子里，在淡色的水泥地上就像一块巨大的污垢。这个男人的身形简直单薄到不可思议，Killgrave迷惑不解地蹲下身子，打量着，困惑这个男人怎么就能像是一块人形的暗纹一样趴在地上，仿佛没有厚度。

“起来。”他轻声命令。

但是昏迷不醒的人是没法接受命令的。

真是没用，Killgrave站直身子，继续往前走，再走几步就是一条洋溢着人气和光华的中心干道，黑夜在那里就如白昼一样明媚，再走几步他就可以站在灯光之下。他在阴影的边缘停住的脚步，又踏回黑暗中。他记得那个警探有把枪，那把砸碎了密封舱的玻璃，砸晕了Jessica Jones的警用配枪，好像是点三八的柯尔特，他也许用得着那把枪。

Killgrave将Hardy翻了个身，在他身上摸索起来。不过他没有找到枪，只翻出了一个手机、两根钥匙、一个警徽和一板药片，他用那个手机上网查了一下药片的名字——这是一种治疗心脏疾病的药物。Killgrave既不是医生也对医学没有任何兴趣，但看文字描述他觉得这种心脏病挺严重的，也不需要是福尔摩斯就看得出这病应该就是Hardy警探明明没有怎么受伤却在这种时候晕过去的主要原因。

Killgrave抠出一片药，犹豫了半晌，粗暴地把药片塞进了Hardy警探的嘴里。昏迷不醒的警探没有任何反应。Killgrave扔下警探，大步走到街上，街灯的黄白色灯光照射在他面无表情的脸上，就像伦勃朗的《耶稣的复活》，有个妇人注意到他没有穿鞋，投来了疑惑了目光。

“叫救护车。”他对那个妇人说。

……

Hardy醒来后看到的第一样东西是一个输液瓶，而且快要见底了。他微微偏过头，只这一个动作就耗尽了他的力气，没有护士，而且就算他的视线范围有限，目之所及能看到的一切也表明了这里不是医院。

这里看上去像一间中学生的卧室，墙壁上还贴着他叫不出名字的乐队的海报。他深吸一口气，又将头偏向另一边，这间房间的主人——一个十四五岁的小男孩正默默地盯着他看。

“嘿……”Hardy试图撑起自己的身子，他失败了。

那个男孩没有理会他，只是望着他的输液瓶里最后一滴药液滴进管子，然后麻利地转头打开门，一边喊着“好了”，一边小跑了出去。

一分钟后，一对中年男女和那个容貌和他一样的男子走了进来。女人开始熟练地帮他把手上的针管拆下来，男人则拿出一个听诊器贴到了他的胸口。

“不用担心，Hawk先生是心外科的医生，Hawk太太则是个护士，你非常幸运，Hawk先生说如果再耽搁几个小时你就可能没命了。”

Hardy皱起了眉头，他现在有很多问题。

“你是谁？”他挑了一个他现在最为在意的问题率先提出。

“你失忆了？你刚才救了我的命。”

“额，这我记得，可是，你是谁？”

“Jessica没告诉你吗？”Killgrave笑了，这是个Hardy在近些时日很少会露出的表情。

“她告诉我你可以控制别人做任何事情。”Hardy斟酌着用词，“她说是你控制了那个女孩杀死了她的父母，希望我在看到你的作为后为Hope小姐作证。”

“那你相信她吗？”

“先生，您的同伴暂时脱离危险了，但他的病还是需要住院观察，我家……”Hawk先生打断了他们的对话。

“你闭嘴。”Killgrave的微笑在一瞬间消失，冷冷地命令Hawk先生，后者立刻闭上了嘴，于是他又满意地回头冲警探笑了笑。Hardy把这一切看在眼里，心中隐约有些忐忑，他望向房间门口，看到刚才站在床边的那个男孩躲在门后不安地望着里面。

“你相信她吗？回答我，警探。”Killgrave又问了一遍。

“我……”Hardy犹豫了一瞬，他产生了一种很奇异的感觉。他本就打算立刻回答这个问题，而在Killgrave说出“回答我”三个字的时候，他的大脑仿佛停顿了一瞬，“我不相信。”他脱口而出，这是他的真实想法，但一说出口，又好像不是他自己在说这句话似的。

“哦？”Killgrave显得有点惊讶，他环视了一圈房间里的人，好像突然意识到这间小房间站了那么多人实在是过于拥挤了，便对Hawk夫妇说道，“好了，你们睡觉去吧，不要对任何人说我们来过。”

接着他问Hardy：“你现在能走吗？”如果不能走的话他可以帮忙“说服”他走起来。

Hardy撑起身子勉强下床站定，虽然一手仍旧装作随意地扶着墙，嘴上却笃定道，“能，不过在走之前，我想问一句你叫什么名字。”

“Killgrave.”Killgrave拉住Hardy警探撑着墙的手，扶住他的一边身子，“别逞强了，我扶着你，走吧。”

“去哪儿？”Hardy不由自主地靠上了这个和他容貌相似的男人，对他的搀扶略感排斥，却又无法抗拒。他靠在Killgrave身上，只要一抬头就能看到那张和自己的面孔几乎一模一样的脸，太近了，他几乎能感觉到那个和他的鼻子一模一样的鼻子里呼吸出的气息。

“安全屋。”

Hardy刚刚才在Killgrave过于温湿的吐息中变得一片空白的大脑中又产生了大概二十多个问题，但他现在最强烈的想法是：美国真是个疯狂的国度，为什么好像人人都有个安全屋或者什么里头包含一个密封舱的秘密堡垒。

——

TBC


	4. 第四乐章 安全屋

离最后一个命令下达的时间已经过去了24个小时，Killgrave坐在沙发上，开着电视，安静到可怕地注意着Hardy警探的一举一动。Hardy因为病发后的虚弱仍旧没有完全缓和过来，进屋后就一直躺在床上，但他没有睡，他脑中思绪万千，心中五味陈杂，而这之前的24小时又实在过于惊心动魄（就算对一个主攻刑事案件的警探来说也一样），猜测揣测事实和谎言纠缠在一起，让他一时半会儿理不出半点头绪。

这间安全屋坐落在某个他并不熟悉的富人区，环境安静，绿化良好，走在这样的小区里，就算是那些性情活泼的小型犬都会吠叫得更加小声一些。别墅内部的陈设也十分考究，崭新的家具上略有一层灰尘，但厨房里放着一些还没有过保质期的东西，衣柜里则有许多各式各样的男女服装。Killgrave进屋后首先去浴室洗了个澡，出来后便换上了一身得体的紫色西装，他在浴室里待了很久，Hardy猜测他可能是在里面处理脚上玻璃的划伤。

Hardy也很想洗个澡，但勉强被搀扶着挪到这里已经耗尽了他的全部体力，他实在没有多余的气力去洗澡。于是他只是很快找到了离大门最近的一张床，躺了上去。Killgrave是个成年人，他能照顾好自己的，Hardy栽倒在松软的床铺上，更不想起来了。洗完澡后的Killgrave坐到客厅的沙发上，通过并没有关上的一层卧室的门，他看到那位精疲力尽的警探并没有脱鞋就上了床，脏兮兮的裤脚半陷在雪白的被褥里显得极为扎眼。Killgrave的嘴角微微抽动，另一个“自己”如此邋遢狼狈的样子，实在并不算是什么令人愉快的画面，他回想起被Jessica蒙骗和背叛的自己的凄惨模样，或许就是这幅样子，于是他厌恶地别过脸，打开了电视。

“……Killgrave先生？”卧室里传来警探微弱的声音。

Killgrave把电视开成静音。他听到警探在卧室里碰倒了一盏台灯，极轻声地骂了一句“shit”。

“你醒了？警官(officer)。”

“Hardy.”

“什么？”

“那种穿制服的警察才叫作‘警官（officer）’，我是个警探(detective)，你要么叫我警探，要么直接叫我名字。”Hardy解释道，如果不仔细听他说的内容，很容易让人产生他是在给嫌疑犯念米兰达规则的错觉，“而且我刚才没睡。”

“哦……”Killgrave怔了半晌，突然忘了自己刚才想说什么。

“你打算起诉Jones小姐吗？你应该起诉她的。”Hardy回顾了一遍方才躺在床上静思的那些事情，以他的专业角度来看，现在最应该做的事情是报警，但他找不到自己的手机了，或许是在逃离那个倒霉地方的时候丢的。另外，虽然Killgrave被Jones非法拘禁了，但也并不代表Jones对Killgrave的指控一定是说谎。他瞥了一眼电视里播放的新闻——变种人在闹市区引发了一起由汽车爆炸导致的火灾——这是个疯狂的国家，无论什么疯狂的事情都是可能发生的。

“哦，我不打算起诉任何人。”Killgrave盯着Hardy的脸，“她是，她曾经……我们曾经相爱过。疯狂的前女友……你懂的，这种事。”

“但她指控你控制了Hope小姐杀害她的父母。”

“所以你现在要审讯我吗？警探。”Killgrave玩味地一笑，站起身走进刚才Hardy躺着的卧室，看到那只灯罩有些歪斜的台灯，随手把它扶正，随后打开了衣柜的门，从里面取出一套熨得笔挺的蓝黑色西服。

“不，我并没有这个权限。”Hardy闷闷地回答，他不仅没有干涉这个案子的权限，也没有干涉任何案件的权限。就算他有，在审讯之前也有很多流程需要落实，他发散着思维，迷惑不解地望着Killgrave把那身西装扔到他身上。

然后滑落到地上。

“接着啊。”Killgrave不耐烦。

Hardy默默捡起地上的西装，递还给Killgrave，然后回到刚才站着的位置，一言不发地站在那里。Killgrave不由自主地接过西装，疑惑不解，“做什么？”

“你再抛一次。”Hardy认真道。

Killgrave意识到自己只是有些不耐烦抱怨出的那句“接着啊”已经开始作用，他看着Hardy神色肃穆地等待他把西服再抛过去一次，心中有些烦躁，不耐地将衣服甩了过去。这一次Hardy稳稳地接住了西装，然后回过神来，略有些困惑地望着那套衣服。

“换上吧，顺便去把胡子修一修。”Killgrave看着Hardy的脸，有点太瘦了，他想。

Hardy在命令的作用下若无其事地脱下了自己的衣服，却没有立刻把西服穿上，而是走进了浴室。Killgrave不禁有些哭笑不得，他对自己的能力很了解，对于并不怎么精确的命令，其实被命令者本人的意志会对这个命令的实际效果产生很大的影响，比如如果这个英国佬潜意识里觉得“换衣服”这件事必须包含“先洗澡”这个步骤，那他就会先去洗个澡。真是和外形非常有落差的一个生活习惯。

洗完澡，修理好胡子，换上干净西装的Hardy觉得自己疲惫不堪的身心暂时得到了一点缓冲，虽然他有些在意刚在自己竟然鬼使神差地在Killgrave面前就把外衣外裤给脱了，但好在他还没丧心病狂到把短裤也一起脱了，不然他现在就会觉得非常非常尴尬。而只是脱了外衣外裤，似乎还可以挽回，只是不太礼貌罢了，希望Killgrave先生看在他们长得几乎一样的份上不要太在意。

Killgrave没有辜负Hardy的期待，坐在沙发上继续看着他的电视，对刚才发生的令人尴尬的一幕绝口不提。

“谢谢你的衣服，回头我会干洗好送回来的。”Hardy说，打算离开这里。他觉得自己插手的已经足够多了，他还得尽快去向警局申请一下变更住处，以免再被Jones小姐找上门来。他不觉得这是个容易被批准的申请。

“如果你暂时没地方住的话可以和我一起躲在这儿，你长得和我很像，我觉得Jessica不会放过你的。”Killgrave从沙发上抬起头，狡黠地笑了笑，而且他想知道为什么Hardy和他长相一样。

“谢谢……这是个好主意。”Hardy想起Jessica看自己的厌恶神情，觉得Killgrave的话非常有道理，“不过我得和警局说一声。”他的顾虑主要是，他不知道该怎么和局长解释这一切，包括为什么他无端消失了24个小时，以及他得说服局长让他继续保持这种消失的状态。他并不是被调派来带薪休假的，理论上。

“我和你一起去吧。”Killgrave关上电视，拿起外套。

“一起去哪儿？”

“去向你的上司解释你为什么需要和我一起躲一阵子。”Killgrave眨眨眼，“我非常擅长说服别人，可能是因为我长得比较英俊。”

Hardy忍不住翻了个白眼。

——

TBC


	5. 第五乐章 挑明

“你全名叫什么？”两人打车来到分局楼前，Killgrave突然问Hardy。

“Hardy，Alec Hardy.”警探皱着眉头望着分局大楼，心里思索着事情恐怕不会太顺利。

“那我能叫你Alec吗？”

“随便。”Hardy的心思并不在这个上面。

“我帮你去吧。”

“什么？”

“我和你长相一样，你们局长或者警督不会发现的。”Killgrave有些过于殷勤地提议。

“不用麻烦，这是我自己的事情。”Hardy并不觉得根本不了解局长或者警督的Killgrave在这件事上有什么代替他去办的必要，虽然他和这边的警督也不熟（可能只在刚调来的时候打过一次招呼），但总好过第一次来这里的Killgrave，再说，这个提议实在有点越界了，就算他并不擅长社交也能看出来这点。Hardy皱着眉头打量了Killgrave一会儿，后者无辜地耸了耸肩。

“那加油，Alec.”Killgrave没有坚持，站在原地挥了挥手。

“你不上去吗？”

“我觉得还是不要让你的同事们看到我们同时出现了，人们会问东问西的。”

Hardy回想起同事们对他百般嘲弄的样子，默认了Killgrave的说法，独自走上了楼梯。

Killgrave没有坚持自己的想法也没有跟警探一起上楼的原因并不是别的，而是因为他突然看到了Hogarth的车，更妙的是，她本人也坐在里面。Killgrave抬头看了看分局的蓝白色大楼，纽约的分局大楼周围的视野总是很好，少有绿荫遮蔽，他顺着大楼的边缘直视天空，今天的天空中几乎没有什么云彩，晴日的阳光毫无阻拦地照射下来，驱逐着这片地域上的每一寸阴暗。他知道Hardy一定会在上面碰到Jessica.

Killgrave绕开Hogarth的视线（其实也并没有什么必要，后者正全神贯注地用手机发着简讯），走近车门，车窗半开着，他勾起嘴角。

“Hogarth女士。”

受惊的女人慌乱地按下车窗，但她已经知道这是徒劳无功的，她遇到了这个恶魔，这种相遇是无法善终的。她深恨自己的大意，但此时再做什么也是无济于事。

“打开窗，发动车子，如果我的安全受到威胁就踩油门……”Killgrave顿了顿，环顾四周，指向分局大楼，“用最快的速度去撞那栋楼。”

Hogarth打开了车门，红着眼睛把皮鞋踩到油门上，双手颤抖着握住方向盘，裙子上的手机滑落到她脚下，上面还不断地弹着不知是谁发来的简讯。

“我知道杰西卡肯定在楼上。”

Hogarth缓缓点了点头。

“不过我想有的问题问你也一样。”Killgrave睁大了眼睛，之前几日感受到的屈辱像是病毒般侵蚀着他的大脑，那种无力的感觉就像把他拉回了那个不堪的童年时代。“我诚心待她，带她去她的旧宅，和她一起拯救那几个把自己搞得一团糟的傻缺，我对她比对这个世界上任何人都好，她到底哪里不满意？Jessica到底想要怎么样？”

“她想要你为你做的事情付出代价。”

“她指的是什么？Hope吗？哦，给我讲点新鲜的吧。”

“……Hope Shlottman怀了你的孩子。”

原本烦躁地踢踏着人行道边缘的Killgrave猛地回过头，难以置信地睁大眼睛。

“Jessica和我帮她打了胎。”Hogarth低下头，她被迫说出这件事，她心中极为恐惧，因为没人知道眼前这个疯子听到这个消息后会是什么反应。

“……哦，这倒是一件新鲜的事情。”Killgrave保持着惊讶的姿态，不自觉地弯下腰靠在了车门上，“然后呢？还有别的吗？”虽然这位当事人像是没有什么太大反应，但Hogarth的身子却变得更加僵硬。

“我留下了婴儿的残体……想看看能不能复制你的能力。不行。”

“我的孩子现在在哪儿？”Killgrave继续问，并没有什么激烈的反应，但仍旧像是还在惊讶之中没有缓过来。

“Hammond实验室的冷库里。”

Killgrave点了点头，扬起眉毛。“Jessica打算怎么处理它？”

“她不知道它的存在。”

“哈。”Killgrave轻笑了一声，略带讽刺，“还有别的吗？”

“我们还找到了你的父母。”

没等Killgrave有所反应，一声呼唤打断了他的思绪。

“Killgrave！”Hardy的声音中带着几分怒意。他被Jessica死死反扣住双手，几乎半拖半拽下楼，而且鉴于她在分局中的一番表现（包括当众绑架了Hardy警探），他现在不需要担心怎么向局长解释自己的失踪了。

“Jessica！！你要是轻举妄动，这个律师就会制造一起事故了，你不会想看到的！”Killgrave怒吼，不知道自己是在为那个夭折的孩子而愤怒，还是为被钳制的警探而愤怒。当然，更可能的是为他那弃他而去的父母而愤怒。

“我放了Hardy警探，你放了Hogarth.”Jessica无法分辨Killgrave和Hardy，尤其在Hardy还穿着Killgrave的衣服的情况下。虽然在分局里Hardy试图澄清这件事，但Killgrave是个好演员，他没有去控制分局中的人也仅仅可能是为了耍弄她，她没法冒这个险。但现在她已经清楚谁是Killgrave了，她只希望那个男人能稍微在意一下这个凭自己的意愿解救他的警探。

“你还能把Hardy警探怎么样？”Killgrave嗤笑了一声，“哦，哦，哦，可怜的小Jessica，内心深处对英雄主义是那么的渴望，你不会伤害Alec的。”

Jessica心里一沉，阴沉着脸放开了Hardy警探。后者愕然地望向Killgrave，活像是第一次到纽约旅行的毕业季学生第一次看到了复仇者联盟和外星人大战。

“他……真的能控制别人？”

“不然呢？我为什么不上去一拳把他揍到西伯利亚？”Jessica没好气地瞪了他一眼。她早就知道他会后悔的。

“过来，Alec.”Killgrave抬起下巴，站直了身子，用命令的口吻喝道。这也确实是一个命令，无法违背的命令。Hardy感到自己不受控制地往前走去，但他非常确信自己并不想这么做，但他此刻的脑海里又不可抑制地疯狂地重复着这个念头“过去”。谁也没有注意到，Killgrave皱着眉，抿着嘴角，用余光望向满脸错愕地走向自己的Hardy。明明是同一张脸，长在Hardy身上却是那么生动而鲜活，虽然是同样的面貌，但他不会觉得是在看一面镜子，也不会把他错当做自己，他们是那么的不同。

等到Hardy完全走到自己的身边，神色复杂地望着自己，Killgrave的动作重新松弛下来，脸上浮起一个微笑：“Jessica，听说你找到了我失联已久的父母，你不觉得分开了那么多年的父母和儿子需要一个温暖的重逢吗？”

“我不会把他们交给你的。”Jessica咬着牙说。

“噢？”Killgrave看了一眼车里的Hogarth，抬起一只手，指向分局大楼的白墙，“撞上去。”

TBC


	6. 第六乐章 手术

纽约不算是个色泽明艳的城市，除非算上她每日暗地里流淌出的，汇聚成片的鲜血。Hogarth的血慢慢浸透她白色的领口，但她没有死。她甚至还能在暗色的视野里看到Jessica焦急的脸，看到她的嘴快速地一开一合，好像在说什么，但因为严重的耳鸣，她没办法听到Jessica在说什么。她还看到Killgrave近乎疯狂地拉扯着Jessica，仿佛要把她从什么东西上面扯下来，这种体力上的拼斗显然非常不理智，但她没有看到两人撕扯的结果，而是很快失去了意识，至少她不再需要思考这一团糟的场面了。

让我们来回顾一下方才这三分钟之内发生的事情——

指令毫无疑问是不可违逆的，除了Jessica也确实从未有一人可以违逆Killgrave的命令，但人们往往会忽略指令中的那些漏洞。就在Killgrave说出“撞上去”的同时伸出他的手，指向分局大楼的外墙——本该是分局大楼外墙的方向。Alec Hardy站在那里，堵在他的手指和那面墙之间。没人注意到他是怎么出现在那里的，只有他自己知道。在看到Hogarth女士发动的汽车的时候他就隐约感到了不安，而当他终于清晰地感受到了被控制这件事以后，他已经可以预料到Killgrave想做什么了。这是一个刑警可悲的职业素养，他知道罪犯会怎么思考，他知道罪犯做什么才会冲击所有人的内心。

“不！”Killgrave的第一反应浪费他一些下达命令的时间，所以当他吼出“让开！”的时候，黑色的汽车已经撞上了Hardy。后者张开双臂，虽然被彻彻底底地撞到，但因为距离不算太远，只是刚刚起步的车子就算踩下了最大的油门，速度也还未达到不可挽回的地步，他也已经准备好了这一撞，在被撞的同时尽可能地扑到车前盖上。因为已经达成了“撞上去”这一指令的必要条件，Hogarth赶紧踩下了刹车，车子最终撞到墙上，但速度已经减了下来，安全气囊从破碎的玻璃里弹出，Hardy也从车窗栽进了驾驶室。

Jessica先一步赶到车前，掰开变形的车门，Hardy从里面掉了出来，满头是血，右腿上一大块布料从裤子上撕落下来，露出里面血肉模糊的伤口。她伸手扶住他，Killgrave也冲了过来，忘了自己的命令对Jessica已经失效，而现场的另外两人几乎都晕了过去，气急败坏地胡乱怒吼着：“让开！起来！放开他！”见无人可以响应，竟自己伸手拉住Jessica的手臂，试图将她从Hardy身边拉开。

“所以你确实在乎他？！”Jessica甩开Killgrave，任由他去扶昏迷不醒的警探，自己则去解Hogarth的安全带，把她从里面拉了出来。

“他有心脏病！”Killgrave张皇失措地跌坐到地上，抱着Hardy的双手染满了对方的鲜血，他有些想吐，又有些想哭，他瑟缩着看着自己手上的血，发现Jessica竟已经抱着那个律师离开了，只远远地望了他一眼，就消失在街角。Killgrave手足无措地向路人们喊叫，“帮帮我！看在上帝的份上！你们都瞎了吗？这里有人受伤了！”Hardy的脑袋软软地垂在他的臂弯，他低头紧闭双眼，心中满是悔恨——

他当时为什么不是命令Hardy留在他身边不要乱动，而只是让他过来。就只是这一个疏忽，一个该死的言辞的疏忽！

医院里，消毒水的味道弥漫在空气之中，有那么一瞬间，Hardy在朦胧和沉重感中醒了过来，看到无影灯下，带着蓝白色帽子的人拿着一些闪着银光的不知名的器具伸向他的胸口，随即他又失去了意识，陷入了长久的昏睡之中。

Killgrave坐在病床边，这次他不再藏匿行迹，如果Jessica想在医院里与他对峙，他不介意帮那些插着管子的濒死人员一把，好让他们早点摆脱这个残酷的人世，他都不明白这些可怜虫的家人为什么要把他们留在这里忍受这种毫无个人意志可言的难熬的折磨，如果是他哪日落到了这样的境地，他希望能有人帮他把管子给拔了给他个痛快。不过这些人却连死亡也做不到，他同情地移开了目光，继续注视着眼前病床上的男人。Hardy身上有身份证件，他对医生说自己是这位伤病缠身的倒霉警探的孪生兄弟，医生对此深信不疑，或许他根本都不需要用上他的“说服”能力。

警探比他瘦削，苍白，躺在病床上，插着呼吸器，一边的心率仪上是他平稳的心电图，好在那场“车祸”看似凶险，实际上也不过是一些玻璃划伤了Hardy的头皮，保险杠撞伤了他一条右腿罢了，甚至都没有断。但是Hardy被送来的时候，却几乎奄奄一息，这是他这个星期第二次经历濒死的状态了。

Killgrave签字同意了医生提出的手术要求，他们为Hardy的心脏装上了一个起搏器。手术很成功，Killgrave趁这段时间思考了一番Jessica的话，“所以你确实在乎他。”

他和我长得一模一样。Killgrave低下头，凑近Hardy的脸，仔仔细细地端详着警探的五官，甚至每一个毛孔，打量他藏在胡茬中的喉结，他掀开Hardy身上覆盖的毯子，看到他因为过于清瘦而更为突出的锁骨……

“你哥哥比你瘦很多。”一个黑发女护士走过来给Hardy换了一个吊瓶，随口评价了一句。

“他是个警探，平时压力很大。”Killgrave说，优雅的英腔缓慢道出，如同音乐一般，护士微微脸红了一瞬，随即恢复如常，惊叹道，“真是辛苦啊，他这是因为工作受伤的吗？”

“是的。”Killgrave将毯子盖好，“他是个令人吃惊的人，总是做一些教人预料不及的事情，真让人困扰呢。”

“不过警探就是这样的吧，就算自己身处险地，也有职责在身，他们宣过誓的，虽然对家人来说会很困扰。”护士望着床上憔悴的病人，又偷瞄了一眼谈吐温雅衣着考究的Killgrave.

“是啊，他们宣过誓的。”Killgrave叉起手俯下身，拖住下巴靠在床沿上，看着Hardy慢慢睁开了眼睛。

“啊，他醒了。”护士转身去叫医生了。

“……啊，不去找Hawk医生了？”Hardy半眯着眼睛稍微判断了一下自己身处的环境，看到了Killgrave面带几分关切地望着自己，虚弱地讽刺了一句。

TBC


	7. 第七乐章 梦

“你做了手术。”Killgrave没去理会警探的讽刺，也可能是他没有听懂。

“哦，手术。”Hardy缓缓眨了一下眼睛，“Jones的指控看来是真的了。”

“……”Killgrave有些恼怒，但他强忍了下去，“这取决于你怎么看待问题。Jessica跟你说了什么？我强奸了她？我控制她杀人？我控制Hope杀了她的父母？”

“你还强奸了Jones？”

“我没有！除非你非要把带她去最高级的酒店，在各种顶级餐厅用餐，做她愿意做的任何事情叫做强奸的话！”Killgrave暴跳如雷地从床沿弹了起来，门外的人们不自觉地望向这里，他狠狠地瞪了一眼那些诧异的目光，“做你们自己的事情！”

Hardy安静地等着他发作完，他如果有点力气做点除了说话以外别的事情的话，也许会想去把门关上，或者至少把脸上的呼吸器拿下来。“你先冷静下来。”他无奈地说，“我并不是以警探的身份要审问你什么。”他顿了顿，仿佛得为了说下一句话积攒一些气力，“反正经过这件事我怕是也保不住这个警徽了。”

他说得有些无奈，但总体来说还算淡然，如果是他曾经的英国同僚听到他竟能以这种语调说出这句话，想必是会十分惊讶的。Killgrave紧锁眉头，正想说什么，门外，医生、护士，还有一个神情严肃的男人走了进来。

“Hardy警探。”男人先一步向病人打了个招呼，然后向床边的Killgrave微不可见地点了点头以示礼貌。他似乎已经从医生那里得知了两人的“亲属关系”，或者凭着自己理所当然的判断得出了相同的结论。总而言之，他对Killgrave并不感兴趣。

“Griffin警督。”Hardy面无表情地回应道，然后向Killgrave道，“帮我把呼吸器拿下来。”

“等等，我不建议您……”医生无力地挥动了一下手上的记录板，眼睁睁看着Killgrave干脆利落地将那个呼吸器连带插在警探鼻子里的管子一起拔了起来，然后又像是没有料到那管子在警探的鼻子里插得如此之深那般，极其嫌弃地把它们丢到床头柜上，拿出手帕擦了擦手。

Hardy也显然不太好受，本能地白了Killgrave一眼，后者无辜地耸耸肩，别过脸去审视这位目中无人的Griffin警督。

“兄弟分局的Simpson警官向我解释了Jones小姐的事情，不过，鉴于你的身体状况，我们比较倾向于建议你接受强制休假。我和Jones小姐达成了和解，她不会再就她现在调查的案件来骚扰你，你也需要保证不再插手。”也不知道Griffin警督所听到的解释到底是哪个版本，但Hardy听到这些话后的脸色着实不太好看。Griffin警督把他的这种脸色归结为术后的虚弱，并没有在意，继续道，“说到底，Shlottman小姐的案子不归我们分局管。事实上，Hardy警探，你得清楚你只是调派过来协助我们工作的，你得感谢这一点，这是你还能保住你的警籍的唯一理由，在你来的这……”

“闭嘴。”Killgrave打断了Griffin警督的话，他的脸上也带了几分怒意，他瞥了一眼窗外，看到一根电线杠，“看到那根电线杆了吗？”

“看到了。”Griffin警督走到窗边看了一眼。

“下去面对那根电线杆，保持那个动作，直到，永远。”

“好的，先生。”Griffin警督在医生惊愕的目光中走出了病房。

“他还蛮好说话的，不是吗？”Killgrave向医生笑了笑，“好了，现在我们来谈谈我哥哥的病情吧。”

“等等。”医生松了口气正想说话，又被Hardy打断了。因为拿掉了呼吸器，他显得有点喘不上气，但他仍旧宁可自己喘气，甚至还有点感激Killgrave表现出的这种几乎算得上冷漠的态度。他不喜欢被当做一个病号，“你那个指令……哈……警督……”

“放心吧Alec，他当然不会真的‘永远’盯着电线杆看，我这个能力也是有限度的，我又不是万能的。”Killgrave不耐烦地摆摆手，见Hardy仍旧不是很信服，又烦躁地补充了一句，“过一会儿就好了，他会自己走掉的。”Hardy听到他小声嘀咕了一句“Jesus”。

满腹狐疑地盯了Killgrave一会儿，Hardy实在看不出对方有什么理由说谎，而他也确实很累了，术后吗啡的效果已经逐渐淡去，他开始感到不适、疲惫，甚至刺痛。

“好吧。”他最终妥协，意兴阑珊地听着医生对他的病情一番分析，也没有怎么把它们听进耳朵里去，他起初还能借着创口和伤口的疼痛感保持一定程度的清醒，竭力思考着他现在所知的Hope Shlottman案的情况，而后在强烈的疲倦感侵袭下，Hardy警探的意志逐渐模糊，最终陷入又一次的昏睡。

医生战战兢兢地建议Killgrave最好还是把呼吸器装回去，这些医护人员有着令人见鬼的该死直觉。Killgrave摆了摆手，甚至都懒得说话。他打开病房里的电视，里面正在播放《Rick and Morty》，他厌恶地调换了一个频道，心不在焉地看起了美国小姐的选美比赛。

——

空灵的圣歌在明亮到刺目的一片雪白之中幽幽回荡。没有影的世界里，瘦弱的男子螳臂当车般地张开双臂，拥抱他面前那蹿上高空，吞噬一切的烈焰，如同是一名来自天国的使者，庄严地张开了他洁白的翅膀。一个白衣的孩子在烈火后轻轻地哼唱，随着圣歌的韵律轻哼着，歌声微弱，慢慢变为无助的啜泣。跃动的火焰逐渐填满了整个空间，灼灼的红舌疯狂地缠绕在孩子的身侧，舔舐着他苍白如纸的肌肤，难忍的疼痛刺激着他的每一根神经，他蜷成一团，无声地惨叫着，他瞪大眼睛，瞳仁却被火光灼伤，他张大嘴，舌头却在火焰里融化……

Help.

那个男人踏过熊熊烈火。他的身影变得清晰，蓬乱的棕褐色头发被火光照得通红，沉郁的眼神掩藏在额发之下，他走到孩子的面前，伸出手，将孩子揽进怀中。若有若无的心跳声如同圣歌一般，饱含生命的节奏，在孩子的耳边轰响，比之神谕竟更为嘹亮明晰。

Killgrave从睡梦中惊醒。

TBC


	8. 第八乐章 挣扎

这不算噩梦，他期待地望向病床，他还记得梦中那张被火焰照亮的脸，他再熟悉不过的脸。好像已经到了晚上，病房里并没有开灯，只有外面路灯的灯光勉强照射进来，他定了定神，看清那张脸上的眼睛明明睁着，却没有望着他，而是望向另一个方向。

“你居然就在这种地方毫不防备地睡着了，这真是……”Jessica Jones的心情有些复杂。

“你怎么能确定我没有防备的措施，这不就是你还没杀我的理由吗？”Killgrave嘴硬道。他真的没有什么防备的措施，既没有事先要挟几个人在他睡着时保护他，也没有指使几个人如果他有什么不测就割断自己的喉咙。如此高调地住在医院，本该做好万全准备的，真该死。

“她不是来找你的，Killgrave.”床上的Hardy平静地说，他的床板被摇起了一些，让他可以更加方便地和身边的“探病者”们交谈，“她也没有杀死你的意思。”

一股无名火由心中猛地升起，Killgrave压抑不住自己的情绪，怒道：“现在连你也开始帮她说话了？！”他没等两人有所反应，从椅子上站了起来，由于动作太大，椅子在地上向后挪了一段，发出刺耳的吱呀声，“她……”

Hardy的眼皮跳了跳，看到Jessica黑着脸想要反驳，立刻阻止了她：“你别添乱了。”

“她到处惹是生非就是英雄，她绑架我，绑架你，就是合情合理？哈？救几个瘾君子，勾引邻居，和酒吧老板眉来眼去……哦对了，最精彩的部分是她还亲手杀了那男人的妻子！”Killgrave的嗓音变得尖细，带着几分歇斯底里地退到墙边，窗外一个人也没有，见鬼，“我？我就是十恶不赦？！她有没有给你看看她从我这里偷走的视频？你可以看看的，看看我亲爱的父母对我做了什么！看看别人是怎么对待我的？！如果……”

“够了！”Hardy打断了他的咆哮，“Jones小姐只是希望你在Shlottman小姐的案子上认罪。”

“她父母是她自己杀的，关我什么事？”Killgrave强迫自己冷静下来，思忖着从三楼跳下去会不会死，他已经几乎要把自己挂到窗上了。门那边竖着个Jessica Jones，“我还很羡慕她呢，我倒是也想看看我父母被杀的样子。”

“你没有控制她？”Hardy问。

“……”Killgrave没有回答，继续思忖该如何脱身。

Hardy看了一眼Jessica，示意她先出去。Jessica瞪大了眼睛，难以置信，“你疯了？他……”

“我现在这状态，就算他吼到我耳膜穿孔我也起不来。”Hardy无奈道，“你到门口等着，有什么动静再进来也不迟。”不然他怕你怕得都要跳窗了，他没把后半句话说出来。

Jessica和Killgrave剑拔弩张地对视了半分钟，或者一分钟，她终于接受了警探的建议，走出了病房，顺便带上了房门。Hardy望向Killgrave，后者并没有显得轻松多少，依旧挤在窗口，像是这房间里有什么莫大的恐怖，根本无法踏足半步似的。

“你有没有控制Hope Shlottman？”Hardy再次问了一遍，语气中透着疲惫。

“我……”Killgrave从窗口走开，表情变换了一会儿，终于点点头，“但是那时候她要离开我，Jessica……他父母要带走她……”

“你很生气？”

“对。”Killgrave咬牙吐出这个字，“现在你满意了？录下来了吗？我的认罪。”

“没有。”Hardy回答，“我说了我并不想以警探的身份审问你。你救了我的命，这会影响我的判断，这个案子我不会插手的。”

“但你会作证？”

“……”Hardy既不承认也不否认。

“你说我救了你的命。”

“对。”

“你不想控诉我控制了你？”

“控制我走到你边上这件事？”Hardy反问，“这没什么。”

“哦？”Killgrave显得有些困惑，“其他人对我的控制的接受度没那么高，比如Jessica.”他提到这个名字的时候扬了扬眉毛。

说完这话，空气安静了几分钟，Hardy没有再问什么，他眯起眼睛，看上去有些困倦。Killgrave回到椅子上坐下，沉默了一会儿，突然开口问：“现在你打算放任Jessica……不管她想干什么吗？”

Hardy又睁开眼，目光有些锐利，“听着，她所选择的解决问题的方式我也并不认同，也许是我太过陈腐，也许是这就是美国超级英雄的行事风格，但不论是变种人还是超能力者，他们的个人判断不应该凌驾于……”

“法律？”Killgrave接话。

“不，道德。”Hardy皱起眉。

“这是个很随意的概念。”Killgrave评价道。道德，到底是什么呢？

“也对……”Hardy叹了一口气，“帮我把床摇下去吧。”

Killgrave往前探出身子，把病床抬起的角度摇了回去，他望着平躺在病床上的Hardy警探，分明连一个指头也动弹不得，却有着让人很想回避的有力眼神。真是个不可思议的男人。

“谢谢。”

“什么？”Killgrave有点走神。

“谢谢你帮我调整床。”Hardy扭头与Killgrave四目相对，“还有谢谢你救了我的命，两次。”

“哦……”Killgrave不知道怎么应对，“不客气。”他想了想，又补充道，“你也救了我。”Killgrave有些消沉地在椅子上坐了一会儿，看到Hardy又闭上了眼睛，好像睡着了。他泄气地栽到Hardy的病床上，把自己的脸埋进毯子里。过了一会儿，他又猛地弹了起来，神经质地在警探的身边翻找起来，随即上上下下检查了一番整个房间，似乎没有找到他想找，或者说不希望找到的东西，松了口气，下定决心般走到门口，又在门前犹豫不决了一会儿，最终打开了房门。

门外空无一人。

Hardy并没有睡着，他回想着在Killgrave醒来前，他和Jessica Jones的对话。

——我可以为你作证他具有能力这件事。

——你也看到了他做了什么？对Hogarth.

——他在对你们复仇……不，你们在互相复仇。

——你觉得我和他一样？

——不。

——你觉得他救了你？

——是。

——是他的作为首先让你置身危险中的。

——车祸的事，或许是。

——他控制了我做下了……他还控制了Hope……他用Hope代替我为他做那些事，还控制她亲手杀死了自己的父母。

——他还没有认罪。

他现在认罪了。Hardy感觉自己的心跳仿佛加快了不少，就像是一个随时会爆炸的诅咒。他感受着Killgrave在病房中的一番折腾，心乱如麻。

TBC


	9. 第九乐章 辩驳

……

在黎明到来之前，Killgrave终于还是在医院里找到了一些夜班的护士，命令她们如果看到Jessica就派个人来告诉他，并且用刀指着自己直到Jessica走开，如果她执意要来找他麻烦的话，就割了自己的喉咙。等他回到病房，本以为早就入睡的Hardy却用审视的眼光看着自己。

“你去做什么了？”

“额……买早饭。”

“早饭呢？”

“……忘拿了。”

Hardy望着他，露出了略带失望和嫌恶的神色，别过脸去，“那去拿回来吧。”

Killgrave这次一去就消失了一整天，等他再次回来的时候，Hardy正在询问医生他什么时候可以出院。Shlottman一案媒体关注度颇高，现在虽然靠“重要证人因为伤病正在接受治疗不便出庭”的理由好歹争取到了一点转圜的时间，但是时限并非是无限的，Hardy“寄居”的分局迟早会知道“重要证人”是谁，或许他们现在就知道，只是还没找上门来，另外检方也在不断对Hope施压，情况不容乐观。

“Hope的事情你不用担心了。”Killgrave风尘仆仆地从门外走进来，一边脱下他的外套扔到了Hardy的病床上，然后一屁股坐到椅子上，又觉得这个金属椅子不够舒适，不悦地扭了扭身子。

“什么？”Hardy被他打断也是颇为不满。

“好了你可以走了。”Killgrave兴致高昂地向医生挥了挥手，医生一脸迷惑地走了出去。

“嘿？解释一下？”Hardy瞪大眼睛。

“先给我倒杯水。”Killgrave扯了扯领口的领带瘫坐在椅子上，等了半天也没等来自己的水，迷惑地望向Hardy，后者怒视着他，正在艰难地挪动身体准备下床。

“等等，停，躺回去。”Killgrave赶紧起身把Hardy按回床上，撤销了指令，自己走到饮水机面前，从机器边上拔下一个一次性三角纸杯，因为动作太大而带下来了好几个纸杯，“Shit!”

Hardy警探强耐着暴躁的心情看着Killgrave终于喝完了他那口该死的水，后者的心情却意外地很快从那个纸杯意外中恢复过来，也没注意到Hardy越发阴沉的脸色，神采飞扬地说：“啊，Alec，Alec，Alec，有点耐心吧，Alec，就在我们说话的时候，我想Hope已经出狱了，或许已经站在运河街上呼吸自由的空气了，是不是很不错？”

“……你帮她越狱了？”Hardy不敢相信自己的耳朵，他感到了一阵没来由的眩晕。非要具体描述的话，就像是中学的时候戴着牙套向班花表白被拒绝后自己最好的朋友突然公开出柜并表示他喜欢自己很久了（当然这种事实际上从未发生过，发生过吗？）。

“当然不是！”Killgrave皱了皱眉，“你在想什么呢？Alec，作为一个警探你就那么希望看到一些违背法律的事件发生吗？”不过看到Hardy的脸色越来越差，他及时闭上了嘴，“好吧，我去见了DA，暗示他Hope是清白的，他同意了，法官也一样，他签署了Hope的出狱证，我真是太能说会道了。”Killgrave咧嘴笑开了，得意洋洋地望着Hardy警探。

Hardy的眉头皱得更紧了，注意到Killgrave热切的目光，惊愕地问：“干嘛？你还指望我夸你干得好吗？”

“不好吗？！”Killgrave气不打一处来，“我当然还可以安排她越狱，但这样她后半辈子就得亡命天涯了。考虑到这个我把她的出狱合法化了，所有的事情都有书面记录。”

“然后呢？”

“然后Jessica就可以良心安定了，就不会再找我麻烦了，你也可以安心养病。”仿佛想起了什么，他又补充道，“今天实在是跑了太多地方，你知道，处理那些流程啊文件啊什么的，太麻烦了。你那个什么警督我改天会去解决的，明天怎么样？明天我就去找他亲切地谈个话，你会得到你应得的……带薪病假，你还要什么吗？升职？我对警衔不是很了解，或者勋章？一个英勇勋章肯定是好事……”他猛地住了嘴，因为他注意到Hardy的脸色已经沉得可以滴出水来了。

“Alec！你解救了我！我觉得这当得起一个英勇勋章。”Killgrave辩解道。

“然后你希望我后悔解救你吗？”Hardy闷闷地问，事实上连他自己也不太能确定自己是否应该后悔这件事了。

“……”Killgrave的嘴角抽动了一下，“我懂了，你不需要这些。”

“你没懂。”Hardy叹了口气。

“那你还在为我刚才不小心控制了你而生气？”Killgrave问，他觉得也许有必要叫医生来看一看，希望刚才的剧烈动作没有让Hardy的伤口崩裂。

“不……”Hardy用尽他最后的一点力气伸手扶住了额头，“我没生气。”他决定换个话题，“Jones小姐给我看了你说的那个……视频。”

“Jessica来过？！”Killgrave惊愕，开始后悔之前撤销了对那几个护士的命令。

“我请她帮我弄个手机，我的手机在把你弄出密封舱的时候弄丢了。”Hardy解释，“她同时带来了视频。”

“哦……有何感想？”

“如果你愿意在法庭上播放的话，陪审团会重新考虑你的罪行的。”

Killgrave几乎不知道从哪里开始反驳起，“不会有什么法庭的！Hope已经释放了，你们还想怎么样？我不想让一堆不知从哪里来蠢货审判我的行为！也不想让全世界都看到那些……东西！”

“应该有的……Kevin.”

“哦，你现在开始叫我Kevin了！太棒了。”Killgrave厌恶地站起身，靠到窗口，“我不是个邪恶的人，知道吗？！我只是过着我自己的小日子，我只是得拿回那个视频，难道我能放任Reva让那东西满世界流传吗？！”

“可她死了。”

“Jessica杀的！哦，上帝。”Killgrave犹如困兽般懊恼地踱步，“我！从！来！没！让！她！杀！那！女！人！”Hardy没再反驳，只是神色忧伤地望着Killgrave，AKA Kevin Thompson.病房中的气氛十分安静，血红色的日光照射在白墙上，窗外的绿荫轻轻摇曳，显得生机勃勃，那些斑驳落在Killgrave深紫色的衬衫上，将深紫染成暗灰。那块暗灰色的影子就像是血污一般，在Killgrave的胸口慢慢扩大。

如果不是被法庭审判，那也终会被因果审判。我只是个警探，并不负责审判，Hardy想。

TBC


	10. 第十乐章 药

Hardy在医院住了一段时间，他和Jessica Jones暂时达成了一个协议，他会在这段时间搞清楚Killgrave以往的所作所为，并尽可能规劝他不再滥用自己的能力，Jessica可以用这段时间安置好Hope，帮她走出阴影。同时暗中确保Hardy的口头规劝确实能够落到实处。

“如果他再次控制别人杀人……或者自杀呢？”Jessica问。

“我想你并不受他的控制，想怎么做你需要自己判断……”

“你要把这个问题扔给我？”

“我还没说完。你需要自己判断，但是我希望你可以阻止他，但不杀害他。”

“你高估我了。”

“你是个超级英雄不是吗？”

“不是。”

“好吧，但你至少不应该是个杀人犯，你能比那更好。”

“不然呢？”

“不然就多了一个需要逮捕的人。”

……

原本Hardy以为这并不容易，但近一个月过去，除了执意找了一个保镖团队24小时守着医院，以及偶尔会不经意地支使别人给他端茶送水洗衣做饭以外，Killgrave几乎没有再胡乱使用他的能力。

“你以为我平时都在做什么？密谋统治世界吗？”Killgrave倚在他固执地找人搬进病房并强迫所有人接受它的沙发上，百无聊赖地换着电视频道。这确实就是他一如既往的旧日时光，除了一般他是待在豪华酒店或者别墅里消磨时间的。他既对超级英雄的事业半无兴趣，也不觉得统治世界或者残害无辜有什么有趣的。他甚至都没有一个搭档，或者同谋，任何一个超级英雄或者超级反派都应该有个搭档或者同谋的不是吗？他是会频繁地更换伴侣，但那只是玩物罢了。他和“超级”一点也搭不上边。

“如果你真要统治世界的话，应该也很容易吧？”长久的卧病使得Hardy也感到了空虚，他的伤口从刺痛变得瘙痒，从瘙痒变得麻木也不过几天的功夫，但每天还是得换药和定时观察，他的体力在第二个星期逐渐恢复，现在每当Killgrave说漏嘴支使他做点什么的时候，他也能独自下床“锻炼”一下，当然这种偶尔的意外情况还是会撕裂伤口，大大地延长了他的住院时间。不过他清楚地认识到就算没有超能力，目前体力上的差距可以遏制他对Killgrave展开物理回击的欲望。

“我没有密谋统治世界，又不是漫画，谁会干这种事情？”通过这段时间的接触，Hardy也发现了Killgrave对玩笑和讽刺的理解能力非常有限。除此之外，他还发现了一件事，Killgrave似乎频繁地服用一种药物，而且偶尔还会犯恶心，独自跑去厕所里待一段时间。他不太希望Killgrave还是个有毒瘾的超能力者。

事实上，他也并不是。

当Hardy可以比较轻松地下床走动以后，他很快就搞明白了Killgrave服用的是什么——免疫抑制剂。Hardy警探一直避免直接从Jessica那里获取关于Killgrave的情况，但对于那场车祸，因为刻意的掩盖，他身在医院里是很难获取到相关信息的。在咨询Jessica之前，他决定直接询问Killgrave。

“你偷看了我的药？”听完简单的问话，Killgrave难以置信地睁大眼睛，仿佛是被最为权威的圣徒告知了巴比伦的娼妇其实是个处女一样。

“……你把药放在外套口袋里。”

“那你就可以随便看了？”Killgrave把眼睛瞪得更大了，他额头的青筋正在不自觉地跳动。

“它又没上锁。”Hardy警探完全不懂为什么一个可以若无其事地控制别人和他做爱的人会在意这种事情。

Killgrave无语地退后几步，摇了摇头，一腔的怒气无处发泄，他有点无法直视Hardy，一种可怕的冲动又开始涌上他的头脑。

“你不知道什么叫隐私吗！”Killgrave憋出一句质问，又恼火地扭过头去，不愿意直视Hardy，他想让这个自以为是的警探挖出自己的眼睛，但他想起了Jessica左耳上的伤口，立刻如同被一泼冷水浇透了全身一样，他为这个念头打了个寒战。

Hardy警探并不知道他刚才差点就要和他的眼珠永远说再见了，但Killgrave的反应让他想起了自己过去无意间发现了女儿的男友并随口向她问起时，她似乎也是这样的激动而愤愤。也许他不想让自己知道药的事情。Hardy有些歉疚，温言道：“对不起，但我注意到你一直在服用药物，我只是有些担心。”

Killgrave悻悻坐回沙发上，“你知道那是治什么的？”

“我知道一般只有接受器官移植……”

“是的，没错，Alec，我也会受伤，真是蠢透了。很奇怪吗？一个可以让所有人臣服的男人也会受伤，还需要乞讨别人的器官才能继续苟活。很奇怪不是吗？但就是这样，我被一辆倒霉的车子撞了，而且这还不是那天晚上我受到的最大的打击！”

“你……”

“闭嘴，Alec，不要说话。我讨厌被同情。”这是个谎言，Killgrave想。同情，是他曾经感受过的最为接近爱的东西，如果不是Hardy，他并不介意让自己放松下心情去沉溺在他人的同情感中，其实感觉并不坏。当然这是在他意识到Jessica并不爱他，或者说，大部分清醒的时候并不爱他以后得出的结论。

但Killgrave没有得到他想要的宁静，就算是在强制的命令之下，坚持不懈的Hardy警探还是找到了交流的办法——他从抽屉里拿出纸和笔，写了一句话展示给Killgrave：

“我没同情你，我只是想问你移植的是谁的器官，过程合法吗？”

“……”Killgrave觉得自己也许应该降低对事情的期待程度，这是在上一段失败的恋情中本应该学到的技能，“我不知道，好像叫Jack什么的吧。”

Hardy用笔敲了敲“合法吗”几个字。

“这有什么不合法的，我受伤了，那人和我可以配型，我难道还要等死吗？”

Hardy放下了纸，心中感到有些绝望——他到底在做什么？试图和一个杀人犯和疯子沟通，他不禁扪心自问，他这么做是为什么？

TBC


	11. 第十一乐章 出院

——

禁言的效果过去后，Hardy将略显消沉的Killgrave留在病房，独自办理了出院手续，他犹豫了一会儿，还是回到病房和Killgrave打了一声招呼。他不知道的是，如果他选择不告而别的话，埋伏在医院周边的保镖团队会很快向Killgrave通报这件事并立刻把他控制起来。当然，他会向Jessica求救，然后事情不知道会发展成什么样。但就算在这里做出一个好似正确选择的选择，Hardy也不确定他接下去想做的事情会不会是个巨大的错误。

“这么快就出院了吗？”Killgrave轻轻跳起来，理所当然地开始支使保镖给他收拾东西（这一个月他往病房里带了很多奢侈品，Hardy一点也不想去思考那些东西是怎么来的）。

“总不能一直躺着，我有正经工作的。”

“哦……”Killgrave绕着虽然作为病房的正主却只有一件外套是自己的东西……哦，其实连这件外套也不是自己的东西的Hardy警探转了一圈，似乎在检查警探先生是否真的如他所坚持那般“可以出院”了。

“你没做多余的事吧？”Hardy有些不耐烦，想到回分局里可能会面对的场面，越发烦躁。

“没有，你要自己去解决就自己去解决，你是个成年男性了，当然用不着事事都求助于我。”

“我本来就没求助于你。”

“好吧好吧，算我求助于你，你真是个难搞的家伙啊，Alec.”Killgrave的心情似乎又恢复了愉快，“不过友情提醒你，你的公寓楼租约快到期了，我猜你的上司可能不太愿意再给你续约了，当然我可以说服你的上司继续为你安排续约，不过我更希望你考虑一下我之前的邀请。”

“和你一起住吗？”Hardy思忖着当初Jessica把Killgrave困在密封舱里的那一番殴打，或许也不是那么令人难以理解了。尤其是，事实上有一件事他已经忍耐许久了。

“对！”Killgrave一如既往地从不关注他人的反应，从他的角度看，他确实在非常真诚地期待Hardy答应他，甚至都没用上命令口吻，算是足够尊重对方的意思了吧，他自信满满，觉得Hardy不会拒绝这个完美的提议的。

Hardy确实没拒绝，他仔细地思考了一会儿，直到保镖将Killgrave的东西（除了沙发）全都运回车里以后，他终于挣扎出了一个结果。他实在没有信心在失去了警局的补助的情况下还能短时间内在分局周边找到一处他负担得起的公寓。

“好吧，在我找到新住处以前，就暂时借住在你家吧。”不等Killgrave回话，他又补充道，“不过，你可以别叫我Alec了吗？”

“哦！当然可以，我还以为你会……更矜持一些呢，毕竟我也是第一次和男人……不过这很正常不是吗？我在电视里看到第五大道有时候还会有一些彩虹游行呢，真是个美丽新世界啊，很棒不是吗？Dear.”

“什么？？”Hardy一时没有理解Killgrave的话，等他意识到对方误会了什么，自己已经坐到了对方的车里，尽职尽责的司机全当没有听到雇主对那个看着应该是他的同卵双生子哥哥的男人说出的这番震撼全场的话，已经踩下了油门，风驰电掣地往纽约的“黄金海岸”奔驰而去了。

一路上，Hardy不知道该从哪里反驳起Killgrave的话，是应该质疑他为什么那么快就从上一段要人命（字面意义）的恋情（虽然Jones小姐坚持那只是某位失心疯的单方面强迫）中走了出来并立刻投入到了一段新的令人窒息的（精神上）感情上，还是先澄清自己其实是希望他管自己叫Hardy，最好还能加个警探来时刻提醒他在这以后不可避免的频繁相处中最好不要袭警。但想到这个随时会失控的男人那见鬼的能力，以及早些时候他对药的事情的恼怒态度，Hardy又觉得如果现在急于澄清这件事，而自己又没有Jones小姐的格斗能力或者免疫控制的能力，他也许会浪费这次一波三折的心脏手术，直接命丧当场。

“Killgrave先生……”

“嘿？我知道你是个不解风情的家伙，这一点我会帮你提高的，但是还加个‘先生’也太过分了吧？”Killgrave一路上一直兴高采烈地构画着即将开始的新生活，在被打断之前正拿着平板喋喋不休地计划着厨房瓷砖的品牌和花纹，“你应该……嗯，我觉得你也可以叫我Dear，或者Baby……这不是命令。”

“……Kevin.”看着Killgrave小心地斟酌着用词，Hardy挣扎了一会儿，妥协般地叫了这个名字。

Killgrave眼皮跳了跳，似乎想说什么，但还是没有说出口。Hardy艰难地试图忽略对方的表情，继续他该澄清的话：“我只是，想普通地借住，并不是……你想的那个意思。”

Killgrave扭过头，放下了手里的平板，但却出乎Hardy预料的并没有过激的反应，那眼神中与其说是气恼、尴尬或者甚至失望，反而比较像是迷惑不解。他在迷惑不解，不解Hardy的真实想法。他觉得自己不应该过于武断地判断这位说话弯弯绕绕的警探的话的字面意思，因为通过一个月的接触，他（自以为）也开始理解了Hardy的一些并不算坦诚的沟通方式。这很考验耐心，好几次他都得靠施加命令才能最终得到一个正确的理解——大多数情况下他对Hardy的真实想法的判断还是正确的，这非常鼓舞人心。但是这一次，他不太确定，因为就算是对Hardy而言，他的话也足够令人迷惑了。

“……你在害羞？好吧，这你必须原谅我，你知道，我不是什么很会揣测他人想法的人。我不会告诉任何人，放心吧。”Killgrave立刻对前排的司机说，“忘了我和Alec刚才的对话！”

“好的，先生。”司机公事公办地回应着。

见Hardy的表情并没有舒缓，Killgrave又补充道，“我也没有嫌弃你不矜持……说实话我并不喜欢矜持，你这样就很好，我很喜欢，真的。”

“我真的……”只是字面地不想被直呼first name，Hardy皱起了眉头，意识到自己其实也并不是一个擅长人际交往的人。

TBC


	12. 第十二乐章 新生活

……

——

昆士区的夜晚相当安静，安静到根本不像是位于纽约这个世纪之都。回到这座被作为开展以后两人“同居”生活场地的房子后，Killgrave兴致高涨地带Hardy挑选了一个房间，并在之后的休息时间里时不时地跑过来咨询Hardy关于新居的装潢意见，可能是因此耗去了他不少的体力，到了晚上，吃了一顿相当精致的晚餐后，本以为得继续应对Killgrave高涨的情绪的Hardy惊讶地发现这个与自己容貌酷似的男人在沙发上看了会儿平板就睡着了。他找了条毯子盖到Killgrave身上，然后拿出了手机。屏幕的蓝光照亮他略带憔悴的脸庞，他走到阳台，犹豫了半晌，按下了拨号键。

第二天早晨，Hardy缓缓步入餐厅，Killgrave似乎已经听到的脚步声，此时正坐在摆放在着一些早饭的餐桌前，神色轻松地望着警探。

“Alec，你不多睡一会儿吗？”Killgrave露出了一个温和的微笑，他的每一寸表情都在彰显着他的好心情，“先吃饭吧，今天我想到也许现在就装修整个房子会影响我们的居住质量，所以我打算先弄一下厨房和起居室，其他的地方就暂时还是保持原来的样子，你看怎么样？等你完全恢复，我们可以一起去看看家具和电器。”

“Kevin.”Hardy夹了一些面包片放进自己的盘子，抹上些黄油，吃了一口，等到Killgrave把话说完，才轻声说，“你的父母一直在城里。”

“哦。”

“我觉得你们可以试着见一见面。”

“我不觉得。”Killgrave的笑容僵住，“你就不怕我弄死他们？”

“我并不是希望你谅解他们。”Hardy放下面包片，“我调查过他们，也和他们在电话里谈过，在你的……童年时期，他们所做的原本的意图是为你治疗疾病……但他们没有使用你可以接受的方式，这我也很清楚，你不用这么看我，我知道你没必要原谅他们，就像……你所伤害的那些人们事实上也不会原谅你。……你的父母想见你一面，我想他们并无恶意。”

“我也调查过你，Alec.”Killgrave放下刀叉，闷声道，“这比调查我或者我的父母可简单多了。我知道你有这种……奇怪的责任感，觉得你应该对一切负责什么的，但你并不是每次都能成功的不是吗？”他的表情变得阴沉起来，他已经很久没有露出这样的表情了。

Hardy的身子僵硬起来，表情也变得不太自然。我没有觉得我应该对一切负责，那些事……不一样，Hardy又开始感到心脏不适了，但也许这只是错觉。

“我不想见他们，Alec.”Killgrave把面前的盘子粗暴地推开，面无表情地离开了餐厅，路过Hardy的时候停了一下，“吃完饭去看看平板上我收藏的页面，选一个你喜欢的风格。”

……

Hardy选了一个主色调是青草绿的简约风格的厨房设计，然后放下平板，拿上向Killgrave借的西装，走了出去。他用身上仅有的全部现金打车回到“地狱厨房”区附近才找到干洗店，将外套送去干洗后，心情沉重地来到了自己所在的分局。上一次双脚踏在这里时候的经历实在不太令人愉快。

上楼后，并不出人预料的，Griffin警督和分局里的所有人都对他没什么好脸色，但Hardy仍旧很欣慰，虽然不出所料地失去了出租房，但局里总算给他安排了一个搭档，并且同意他“在你的身体可以承受的范围内”参与案件。新搭档是个叫做Ellie Miller的女人，看起来很精干，但似乎和她的其他同僚一样，对她的这个新搭档都没有任何好感。

互相自我介绍后（虽然在Hardy刚来的时候就已经被迫和每个人打过招呼了）她搬来了一堆半人高的书面材料丢到Hardy面前。

“这是什么？”Hardy问。

“你的工作。”

让Miller有些惊讶和歉疚的是，新搭档并没有对此表示错愕抗拒或者认为这是在欺凌他，而是认真地把东西搬回他几乎从未使用过所以被堆了一些杂物的那个角落里的座位，开始工作。也许是因为早餐过于丰盛的缘故，到了中午Hardy也没有感到饥饿，所以并没有碰新搭档给他带的那个墨西哥卷。伏案工作了一天后，Hardy把文件中可以带出的一部分放进了一个纸盒子。Miller好心地帮新搭档把盒子搬到了楼下，思忖着对方身体不太好，如果住的不太远的话，自己也可以帮他把东西送回家去。

“Hardy先生，请您上车，Killgrave先生正在Le Bernardin餐厅等您。”一个西装革履的司机站在一辆豪车前，看到Hardy和Miller，立刻为Hardy打开了车门。

“哦……”Hardy有些尴尬，想到自己现在已经身无分文，根本没法自己低调地回到住处，便只好从目瞪口呆的新搭档手里拿过他那破破烂烂的纸盒子，强作淡然地钻进了车子，“要搭便车吗？Miller.”

“不了，晚上用餐愉快……”

上车后，Hardy抱着纸盒子沉思起来，猛地想起了送去干洗的西装，对司机说，“我得先去趟干洗店。”

“好的，先生。”司机的标准伦敦腔让他有点坐立不安。

……

Le Bernardin餐厅以它种类繁多且精美的各色海鲜闻名，为了让门口的门迎放他进去，Hardy警探不得不把刚干洗完的西装重新穿到身上。服务员将他带到一张视野极好的桌子前面，Killgrave已经坐在那里了，还开了一瓶酒，好像已经自酌自饮了一段时间了。

“Alec.”Killgrave放下杯子，向Hardy打了个招呼，脸上神色平静，看不出喜怒。

“Killgrave先生……”

“Kevin.”

“Kevin……这……”

“先吃饭吧，别的事吃完饭再谈。这里的甜品很不错，你必须得尝尝。”

这顿饭吃得Hardy警探如坐针毡，他一边心不在焉地吃着那些推荐菜，一边听着Killgrave有一搭没一搭地聊着一些关于科学界的新发明、娱乐界的新宠儿之类的话题。

“工作如何？”一直到上完甜品，Killgrave好像突然意识到只有自己在说话颇为无趣，便问Hardy.

“还行。”Hardy搜肠刮肚地想了想，“新的搭档似乎是个不错的人。”

两人又无言地吃完了甜品，直到气氛变得有些凝重，Killgrave给自己倒了一杯酒，一饮而尽。

“好吧，你赢了。”他没头没脑地说了一句。

“什么？”

“你来安排吧。”

“……”Hardy明白他在说什么了，“好的。”

TBC


	13. 第十三乐章 重逢与背叛

——

感谢上帝见面的地点没有安排在密封舱里，Killgrave紧张地攥紧了拳头。原本Jessica认为为了安全起见，最好还是把Thompson夫妇和Killgrave的见面安排在密封舱里，那里至少可以保证事态在失控以前还可以通过电击的手段来控制一下。Hardy表示了反对，并且如果不通过强制手段，他们很难说服Killgrave回密封舱，事实上任何一个脑子没问题的人都不会主动自愿被关进那种地方的。最后在各方面的妥协下，会面的地点安排在Hardy所在分局的一个简单的审讯室里，Jessica和Trish会在双面镜后尽可能保持场面在可控范围内。而到了当天，Miller也捧着一杯咖啡出现在了双面镜后的房间里。

Hardy和Killgrave一起待在审讯室里，双面镜后的人看着这相貌酷似的两人，一个穿着一身剪裁考究的深紫色西装，就算是踏进国宴里都能和环境完美融合，而另一个则披着一件松松垮垮皱巴巴的薄外套，活像是条蜕皮失败的沙漠蛇。

房门打开，Jessica把Thompson夫妇带进去后，自己就走了出去。这对夫妇看上去比Killgrave更加紧张，他们望向这两个容貌酷似的男子，大多数人恐怕很难分清他们谁是谁，但Louise Thompson一眼就认出了哪个才是自己的孩子。

“Kevin.”她是个有着柔和五官和浅色眼睛的女人，她的左脸上那些粗糙的皮肤时刻提醒着人们她曾遭遇的惨剧。她温声呼唤儿子的名字，这是二十多年来她只在梦中呼唤过的名字，对她的丈夫来说，那或许只是个诅咒，但她今天将这个名字唤出来，心中却涌起了暖意。

“Mum……Dad……”Killgrave稍稍后退了一些，有些条件反射似的瑟缩了一下，差点撞上站在他身后的Hardy.感觉到Hardy在他的身后沉稳地呼吸着，Killgrave略微定了定神，他记忆中的父母是年轻的，年轻而肃穆，但眼前的这两个人却苍老得可怕。

“……你，过的好吗？”Louise问。

Killgrave愣了愣，嗤笑出声，“很好，Mum，谢谢关心，多亏了你的关心，我才能长那么大。哦，不，我想想，我14岁的时候你在哪儿？25岁的时候呢？我长那么大根本不关你事！”他咆哮起来，难以控制地颤抖着，他感到平日可以带来安全感的系紧的领带此时却勒得他喘不过气来，他下意识地伸手拉了几下领带，将它扯松。

“Kevin，我的宝贝……”

“我只是想问你们有没有想过，我得像狗一样到处乞讨求生，会不会在我生病或者害怕的时候担心我……我一直是一个人，Mum.”Killgrave脸上露出了讥讽的笑容，“我得逼迫别人养育我，给我住处，关心我！”

“胡说！”Albert Thompson喝止了他，“Kevin，你很清楚怎么使唤别人，告诉我们什么时候吃饭，睡觉，甚至排泄！”

“别，Albert.”Louise痛苦地摇头，似乎并不想回忆起那些事情。

Killgrave脸上的血色随着笑容一起淡去，他在这个幽闭的空间感到了前所未有的压抑，父亲的话让他更加喘不上气，他本能地愤怒，想要反驳，但话到嘴边却像是被什么堵住。

“我在改变，Dad……”Killgrave挣扎着吐出这句话，求助似的望向Hardy.

“他已经有所改变。”Hardy看到了求助的目光，立刻笃定地对Thompson夫妇说。

“宝贝，我们爱你。”Louise浅色的瞳仁里噙着泪，充满了无穷无尽的悲伤。她颤抖着双唇轻声说出这句话，但这句话却像是冲垮堤坝的最后一朵浪花。

“那你们为什么要离开我！”Killgrave愤怒地踢翻了审讯室的椅子，犹如困兽般哀鸣，他撕扯着领带，却更像是想把自己的喉咙从胸口扯出来。

“你对你妈妈做了那些事以后她差点死了！”

“我才十岁！我发脾气了！就像任何一个普通小孩那样！”Killgrave的愤怒如决堤的洪水，这是他想象过一百万次的对话，现在真实地发生了，就像他每一次想象中的那样，甚至精准到每个句子都几乎一样，所以他很清楚自己这时候会怎么回答，就像在每一次想象中那样，“我当时不知道我在干什么，你们根本没解释，你们就这么走了！”

上帝在上，这是他二十多年来最深的怨恨。

不是什么治疗的残酷，不是枉顾他哭嚎的漠然，是他们的离开，他们的抛弃，让他心碎如绞。他有令所有人臣服的能力，却根本连诞生他的父母都无法留住。有时候他会觉得很可笑，分明是只消过上一段时间就会失效的柔弱命令，而且那些人可以对他的话进行自己的解读，可以算是相当有自主性的指令了，人们却如此畏惧他，仿佛他是什么一触碰即致命的病毒。他是个脆弱渺小的存在，那些人却比他更为卑微可笑。

Hardy有些想过去拍拍他的肩膀什么的，但Louise先动了，她小心翼翼地走近自己的儿子，试探地伸出手。Killgrave蜷起胳膊，有些抗拒，但没有表现出攻击性。

“我们……犯了错。”Louise走到儿子的面前，望着他俊美的面容，修剪精细的胡子，闻着他身上淡淡的香水味，“我保证，我再也不会离开你了。”

但Albert明显对此有着异议，他并不愿靠近自己的儿子：“Louise，想想他做了什么！”

“他是我们的儿子，Albert.”说着，这个母亲越过儿子自卫般抬起，举在身前的胳膊，搂住了他的脖子，他的头，她轻柔地抚摸儿子深褐色的头发，抚摸他冰冷的脖颈。

Killgrave的眼中露出了痛苦和挣扎的神色，他不由自主地也伸出手去，小心翼翼地触碰到母亲的头发，见对方并未半点畏惧，有的是满溢的怜惜，他大着胆子继续移动双手，让自己的指间触碰到母亲的脸颊，触碰到她脸上的伤痕。

“我很抱歉我伤害了你，Mum.”他颤声道歉，忍不住抱住了母亲。Louise没有抗拒，她回应着儿子的拥抱，也紧紧抱住儿子。

“我很抱歉，Kevin.”母亲抱紧爱子，眼角挂着泪水。

双面镜后的Jessica和Trish紧张的心情略微放松了一些，这是最好的结局，这真是最好的结局。至于Miller警探，已经感动地眼眶都湿润了，她意识到她的新搭档卷入了一件非常复杂，涉及超级英雄的案件之中，这惹得分局对他十分不满，可他是在做正确的事情，Miller觉得自己可以理解Hardy的行为了。

Hardy也松了口气，他走向Albert，后者似乎仍旧不太愿意接受这个儿子，但是事情总有转圜的余地，他们现在本就不必真的时时刻刻陪伴在儿子的身边了。他走过相拥而泣的母子，听到Louise呓语般地轻喃：“我真的十分抱歉，Kevin.”那其中带着太多的悲戚和绝望，Hardy感到了难以言喻的不安。他回过头，却看到母亲手中举起的剪刀。

“躲开！”Hardy惊呼。

毫无防备的Killgrave被呼声惊到后退了一步，锋利的剪刀径直刺进了他的胸口。

TBC


	14. 第十四乐章 爱与罪

——

鲜血喷涌出来。

他趔趄了一下，拔出剪刀，扔到地上，他感到自己的体力在迅速消失，就像是能够感到体力像是血液一样从身子里抽了出来，他看到Hardy冲到他面前，捂住他的伤口，被接触到的那一瞬，他有些站立不稳，顺势倒下，躺到了警探的怀里。这一幕让人异常熟悉。他仍旧很清醒，甚至能用余光看到父亲错愕的目光。

“Mum……”Killgrave平静地躺在Hardy怀中，没有去看母亲，但他能感觉到她仍旧在身边，“捡起剪刀。”Louise眼中绝望更深，弯腰捡起了染着儿子鲜血的剪刀。

审讯室的门被撞开，Jessica冲了进来。

“阻止她，Dad.”Killgrave虚弱而轻柔地说。指令却依旧有力而不可违抗，Albert扑向Jessica，阻止了她的前进。

“Kevin.”Hardy的语气很冷静，“你改变了，你比过去更好，你比他们更好，你不是坏人，你不是。”他眼里的焦急和慌乱暴露了他的紧张，“Kevin，一切都会好起来的。”他自己从未相信过这句话，但并不妨碍他用如此笃定的语气将它说出口。

“……不会的，Alec.”Killgrave绝望地说，撑起身子望向母亲，眼里只剩下怨恨，“没有人爱我，Dad不，Mum也不。”他看了一眼正当机立断地将父亲打晕过去的Jessica，“没人。”

“我爱你！”Hardy一手按住流血的创口，一手使劲抓住Killgrave的手，“你自己说的，这是个美丽新世界，Kevin.”

Killgrave自嘲般笑了笑：“哦，Alec.”他不信。

所有人都只是要阻止他伤害母亲罢了，Killgrave想。他偏要伤害。

“Mum，你每抛弃我一年，就……”他下意识地望向Hardy，后者没有说话，没有打断他，只是看他的眼神有些忧伤，“你不阻止我吗？”他忍不住问，他觉得Hardy看上去有些失望，不知道是在失望示爱未得到回应，还是在失望别的。

Jessica已经拉住了Louise，Killgrave还在犹豫。

“你要做什么？”Hardy抬头问Jessica，语气中带着几分烦躁，“Miller！”他喊道。

“我已经叫了救护车……”Miller拿着手机紧张地走了进来。

Hardy瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地看着这屋子里的每一个人。Jessica已经快把Louise拉出去了，而Trish也扛起了昏迷不醒的Albert，她的头上还带了一个可笑的耳机。

“你们要把她带哪里去？”Hardy似乎想站起来，但双手还按着Killgrave胸口的伤口，如果放手的话，他将很快因为失血过多而休克。

“难道把他们留在这里吗？他会控制他们自杀的。”Jessica没好气道，“我会暂时把他们带去安全屋……”

“什么？”Hardy愕然地打断她，“Miller！”他又喊了一声，语气中带着几分恼怒。

“怎么了？”Miller迷惑不解。

“怎么了？！”Hardy错愕，“你疯了吗？刚才这个女人就在这个房间，在我们眼皮底下杀人未遂，你问我怎么了？逮捕她啊，警探！”

Miller如梦初醒地放下了手机，慌慌张张地掏出手铐。屋子里所有尚还算清醒的人这才意识到，Hardy是对的。Jessica看了一眼Killgrave，他没有继续他的命令，只是神色复杂地望着Hardy警探，仿佛其他人都突然从房间里消失了。她放开了拉住Louise的手，在那一瞬，这个母亲失去了她的淡然，猛地哭泣起来。

“你有权保持沉默。如果你不保持沉默，那么你所说的一切都能够用作为你的呈堂证供……”Miller有些僵硬和机械的米兰达警告成为了此时审讯室中除了哭泣声外唯一的声音。

——

“哦，看，Killgrave先生，你收到了一张卡片。”Miller从一束普通的探病用的鲜花里拿出一张问候卡，强颜欢笑地在病床上的人面前挥了一下。

“念。”病人冰冷地吐出一个字。

“祝您早日康复。”

“Alec写的？”

“不……好像是什么银行。”

“Alec呢？”

“哦……他在处理一些收尾工作，哦对了，他好像提到他女儿似乎一直不接他电话，让他有些担心。”

病人没有说话，神色阴郁地睁着眼躺在病床上。刺伤并不算太严重，虽然伤到了一条动脉，但因为救治及时，并不会留下什么后遗症，他很快就能出院。但是，那个伤口会一直在那儿，他会永远记得这一刀的。念及此处，他便燥热起来，好像有一头浑身着火的魔鬼，将从他胸口的创伤处逃出来。

在得知Killgrave脱离危险并且并无大碍后，Hardy警探忍不住给自己的女儿Daisy打了个电话，电话不出意外的转到了语音信箱，他留了一小段话简单地解释了一下他在美国过得还行，希望能够得到她的回复。他本想提一句手术的事情，但又想到事实上他女儿对他的心脏病并不知情，便作罢。

对Louise的审讯虽然因为证据充足（全程都被录了下来）而非常迅速地就结束了，但过程是令人压抑的，作为一个父亲，他实在不理解她的行为。

“他是我们的责任，是我生下了那个孩子，他变成今天这样……都是我的错……我……”在断断续续地哭了一会儿以后，稍稍冷静下来的Louise这样解释了她的作案动机。

Hardy不知道该如何描述自己的情绪，但是他对这话十分反感。

“这不是你动手伤人的理由，不论他是不是你的孩子，他首先是一个人，你不能随随便便决定别人的生死。”他突然开始理解Killgrave的一些行为和想法的来源了。

“我看到了新闻！他……他……”

“你是指Hope的案子？”

“是的。”

这确实是一个问题，一个并没有解决的问题。Hardy嘴里有点干涩，Hope已经被Jones送走了，不知道去了哪里，而凶手还在医院里躺着，没有人能起诉他。Hardy觉得自己并没有立场反驳什么。

“他人的罪行并非你犯罪的理由。”他干巴巴地说，却连自己都很难被说服。他见过太多因为激愤和痛苦而犯下的罪行，人人都可能犯罪，因为人们对事情总有一个忍耐的限度。但那并不是理由，那些愤怒和痛苦，并不能赦免罪行造成的伤害，以及其中的罪孽。

离开审讯室的时候，Hardy的心情格外沉重。

TBC


	15. 第十五乐章 疼痛

分局中的其他警员仿佛现在才突然认识到Hardy警探卷入的案件是多么疯狂，纷纷像是被施展了什么禁言魔咒一样，在看到他出来的一瞬间闭上了嘴巴。没人模仿他的口音，也没人和他说话，在他路过的时候，他们甚至互相都不再说话，直到他走过，警员们才窃窃私语起来。

“F*ck off……”在这样尴尬的气氛中，Hardy的手机响了，“Hardy警探。”

“你这个混账东西！”对面劈头盖脸传来一句怒骂，是Miller警探，“我还要接我儿子下课！你TM自己滚过来照顾这个和你长着一张混蛋臭脸的混蛋！他就是个混蛋！你也是个混蛋！”

“我来了。”Hardy掐断电话。

赶到医院，迎面而来的是搭档怒气冲冲的脸，看上去一切都还好。Hardy松了口气，他放松的表情惹恼了Miller警探，后者像被踩了尾巴的猫一样恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，头也不回地走向了电梯间。

打开病房门，Killgrave半靠在病床上，他的保镖团又像是什么狂热的跟踪狂一样出现在了病房里，这一次除了Hardy比较熟悉的那位——他们的头儿，还多了两个看上去像是《黑客帝国》里走出来的杀手似的墨镜男。

注意到Hardy的目光，Killgrave平静地说：“只是必要的安全措施。毕竟我的亲生母亲都想要我的命，适当地加强一下护卫并不过分吧？”

“预审期安排在下周……”

“不用跟我说。”Killgrave打断了Hardy，“反正有录像，我不想出庭。”

“行。”Hardy把视线从保镖身上收回来，“你怎么招惹Miller了？”

“没怎么。”Killgrave别过脸去，转换了话题，“我后天出院，你会来接我吗？”

“你不是有保镖？”Hardy皱皱眉，他既没有车又没有钱，怎么接？

Killgrave没有回话，有个保镖却忍不住打了个寒噤，Hardy没有注意到，他不是什么心思细腻的人，虽然知道此时他的房东先生心情肯定不会愉快到哪里去，但既然仍旧安分守己地待在医院，也并无怒极失控的迹象，只是用他那该死的“说服”能力找找茬，愚弄一下Miller警探之类的，Hardy不觉得需要对他采取什么特殊手段（虽然Jessica试图说服他最好多长点心眼），说实话如果是他自己遇到这种事，指不定也要找几个撞在他枪口上的小贼好好敲打一番发泄一下垃圾情绪的。

我是个刑警，不是保姆。他对Jessica说，后者翻了他一个白眼，看起来礼貌肯定不在这个超能力者的技能范围内。Hardy拉出椅子，坐了上去，从公文包里取出几张纸，看起来似乎打算在这里待一晚上。

“你不回去吗？”Killgrave问。

“陪你。”Hardy不想承认自己并没有打车回家的钱，也不想被保镖送回去。

“不用。”

“没事，反正我还有些工作要办。”

“……我想一个人静静，Alec！”Killgrave撑起身子转向Hardy，声音尖利起来。

“OK！”Hardy错愕地站起来，把文件塞回公文包，“我走就是了。话说这三个人不属于‘人’吗？”他指的是保镖。

“Alec！”在他吼出“滚”之前，Hardy就展现出了一个警探应有的果断，动作神速地走出了病房，让人很难相信不久之前此人还因为心脏病的缘故整天病恹恹的，时不时喘不上气。

吼走Hardy后，Killgrave躺回枕头上，医院的枕头上有一股消毒水的味道，令他感到厌恶，他身上的每个细胞都在抗拒这个环境，这让他不得不回忆起一些很不好的东西。在今天之前，他很难评判是自己的童年经历比较凄惨还是成年后的遭遇比较凄惨，不过现在很显然这个比赛有了自己的冠军。

人们总是对孩子更加友善一些，就算不用命令，在儿童时期，Killgrave也能时不时感受到一些聊胜于无的关怀。大概是在十四五岁以后，这些不需要强迫的关心就基本很难遇到了，除了十九岁的时候有一次他站在街边躲雨，一个妇人误以为他是站街男孩，主动给他买了一个冰激凌球，还把他带回了自己家里。那次他满足了妇人的诉求，并且没有收钱，毕竟他不是真的站街男孩。他也不需要钱财，他更愿意相信他们只是互相安慰罢了。他回想了一下那次经历，觉得那一晚上他并没有使用他的能力，应该。

护士给他带来了止痛药，服用后Killgrave感到有些昏昏欲睡，但隔壁病房传来了吵闹的声音。

“去叫他们安静点！”

保镖走了出去，过了几分钟，隔壁没有安静下来，反而吵得更凶了。Killgrave恼火起来，下床穿上拖鞋，胸口暗暗有些刺痛，但是可以忍受。他走到隔壁病房门前，听清了里头的吵闹。

一对兄弟在父亲的病床前争吵遗产的分配。

“你们这两个小畜生！”身患绝症的老人被气得发抖，“我为什么要生你们这两个畜生出来！”

“……”Killgrave的眼皮跳了跳，“你，还有你。”他对那两兄弟说，“你们在遗嘱上每被分到一万美金的遗产，就捅自己一刀。”他把插在他们父亲的水果篮里的小刀递给那位哥哥，又把另一个病床病人的水果刀也拿了过来，递给了弟弟。

“Geoff！你在做什么！？”老人惊愕地看到自己的长子真的听从那个陌生人的话，将水果刀捅进了肚子，不由惊呼出声，他很快发现次子也毫不犹豫地做起了相同的动作。

很快外面就发现了这里的骚动，护工们手忙脚乱地拉住两兄弟，他们激烈地挣扎着，直到护士长在他们脖子上打了一针镇静剂才晕了过去，他们被立刻送去了急救室。

“你做了什么？！”老人震惊地问Killgrave，浑浊不清的眼里满是恐惧。

“你不是希望他们死吗？我在满足你的愿望。”

“我没希望他们死！”

“你说‘我为什么要生你们出来’。”

“如果可以我当然不会生他们出来！但已经生出来了！他们是我的儿子！我不希望他们死！”老人虽然仍旧恐惧，但更多的还有愤怒。

“哦。”Killgrave轻哼了一声，回到了自己的病房。

夜晚，医院里并不算安静，依旧有一些行色匆匆的脚步声从走廊里传进来，保镖们坐在病房门口打着哈欠。Killgrave的病房里只有他一个人，他蜷缩在床上，感觉着胸口的疼痛。真疼啊，他想，比移植手术还要疼。他啜泣起来。

TBC


	16. 第十六乐章 渎神之思

By what word's power, the key of paths untrod, 

Shall I the difficult deeps of Love explore, 

Till parted waves of Song yield up the shore

Even as that sea which Israel crossed dry-shod? 

For lo! in some poor rhythmic period, 

Lady, I fain would tell how evermore

Thy soul I know not from thy body, nor

Thee from myself, neither our love from God. 

……

如果神明创造了黑夜，那在夜里亮起星星灯火也许也是一种亵渎。夜晚的分局大楼只有寥寥几盏夜读的灯火，其中一盏来自Alec Hardy。有着一头蓬乱褐发的警探在狭窄的工位上尽可能地伸展自己的身体，长长地伸了个懒腰，他有些疲倦，但疲倦早已是他最忠诚的挚友。桌上的瓷杯里残留着一圈咖啡的痕迹，杯子的主人却提不起兴趣去清洗它，隔壁传来夜班的警员们嬉笑的声音，他已经很久没有在这种氛围里工作了，在英国他是个DI，在这里，从身份上来说，他是重案组的特派专员。Hardy自嘲地放下手上的“重案”文件，他到美国以来接触的最“重”的案件的凶手此时正躺在医院里，而他竟然对对方产生了一些复杂的情感。

包括怜悯，但不仅仅是怜悯。可能可以说其中什么感情都有一些，只独独没有憎恶。他应该憎恶的，Hardy扶住额头，不愿深究这种感觉。他的桌子上还有一些零零散散其他警员没处扔的东西，他拿起一面被随便扔在他桌子上小圆镜，端详起镜子中的脸。他将额头的乱发往后拨了拨，如果现在这里还有别的人，就会看到Hardy警探对着一面小圆镜发愣了足足五分钟。

他现在睡了吗？Hardy想，或许应该去看一看。他起身拿起外套，犹豫了一瞬，还是给Killgrave的保镖打了一个电话。

坐上过来接他去医院的车，Hardy注意到保镖（也是司机）的表情有些僵硬，似乎并不希望他去医院，也可能是非常希望他去趟医院。

“Hank，你的雇主还好吗？”

“……”保镖的沉默并不安静，他想说什么，但他不能。

“我知道了。”Hardy真的希望Killgrave能够不要这么滥用这个能力，但也许这就像是希望十几二十岁的学生不要谈恋爱一样，“换个问法，医院里今天有人自杀吗？或者互相残杀？除了应该病死或者老死的那些人，有人死亡吗？”

“……”保镖犹豫了一下，回答，“没有人死。”但这话的语气，比窗外的黑夜还要死气沉沉，Hardy没有感到轻松。

——

第二天早上，Killgrave被走廊的脚步声惊醒，看到Hardy警探靠在椅子上睡觉，嘴巴半张着，发出均匀的呼吸声。他不知道自己是不是应该叫醒他，同时也好奇在走廊里那些人来来去去走动、推车轮子滚动和一些病患的呻吟夹杂在一起的噪声之下，为什么还有人能睡得那么沉。

“Killgrave先生。”护士在门口轻轻敲了敲门。

“小点声。”

“先生，我得给您测量一下体温，昨天晚上您的……护卫不让我进门。”但是却放你哥进去了，护士有些不平地拿出温度计。

“晚上不要来打扰我。”最好白天也不要，Killgrave想，但是这是护士，他还是得为自己的健康考虑一下的，毕竟也没有其他人为他的健康考虑了，他看了一眼仍旧没有醒的Hardy，温度计开始滴滴地叫了起来，Hardy纹丝不动，“……醒来啊！”Killgrave不耐烦了。

护士白了Killgrave一眼，看了眼温度计，似乎是在正常范围，就走了出去。

Hardy醒了过来，也不知道是因为听到了命令还是单纯是被这话吵醒了，他舒展了一下身子，感到有些腰酸背痛。

“今天就出院吧。”活动完身子后，Hardy盯紧Killgrave有些飘忽的眼神，直截了当地说，没有任何前因后果的解释。Killgrave脸上的表情僵了一僵。“明天我得去趟重案组述职，不能接你。”那不会很愉快。

“哦，好的。”Killgrave松了口气，“等我完全好了，也许我可以帮你的忙。”

“什么忙？”

“我想如果有什么嫌疑犯不愿意向你开口的话，他们会很乐意向我开口的。”

“这是个不错的想法，也许可以试试。”Hardy认真地考虑了一下，思忖着这样拿到的证词合不合法。

“也或许你可以辞掉警探的工作，我们就当私家侦探，做点惩恶扬善的事情，就像Jessica那样……你喜欢不是吗？你就是为此才当警探的吧？哦对了你还有个女儿不是吗，把她接到美国来吧，我是说如果你愿意的话，我可以送她去最好的学校，我还是很喜欢小孩的……”

“Kevin.”Hardy无奈地打断了他，但他发现在自己说出这个名字的时候，Killgrave没来由地颤抖了一下，非常轻微，几乎让他觉得可能是自己眼花了。“……Killgrave.”他改口。

“不。”Killgrave摇摇头，“叫我Kevin.”

“Kevin……”Hardy不得不又重复了一遍这个名字，这一次对方没有表现出异样，“我觉得事情应该一步一步来。”

“哦……对，发展得太快了吗？发展得太快了，这是一个常见的错误，我知道，我们应该一步一步来。”Killgrave若有所思地点头，“我一直没什么耐心，我应该习惯这种事对吗？等待别人做我希望他们做的事情，等待，这才是‘普通’人会做的。”

“不是的，Kevin，不是等待。”Hardy不知道该怎么说清这件事，他感觉对方可能又误会了什么。

“可你喜欢不是吗？”Killgrave问。

“我……”Hardy语塞了一瞬，他想起自己在审讯室里慌不择言所说的话，面上有些发烫。

“你喜欢帮助别人，所以才当警探的不是吗？”

原来他是这个意思，Hardy的心跳停了一瞬。

“对……嗯，还行……吧。”他结巴起来。不过因为说出的话比较短小，Killgrave没有注意到。

“Alec，我很抱歉。”Killgrave继续说，但思维非常跳跃。

“为……什么？”

“我昨天不该赶你走的，你是在关心我。”虽然这是一句陈述句，但Killgrave把它说出了疑问句的感觉，甚至还带着几分不安夹杂着一点点似有若无的希冀。

“没事。”

“还有……”Killgrave继续说，“我相信你爱我，我也爱你。昨天我没有……没有失控，我……”他不知道该说什么，平日的伶牙俐齿仿佛被什么绑住了一样，他本能地抗拒这些话，但他又希望Hardy能够知道他的想法。

“你做的很好，Kevin。”Hardy说，回避了其中的关键，他觉得有些歉疚。但Killgrave有些阴沉的脸上恢复了几分平日的神采。“没事的，那是你母亲的错，不是你的。一切都会好起来的。”

“嗯。”Killgrave笃定地点头，仿佛对未来充满了信心。Hardy望着他，感到身上的血液在慢慢地失去温度，他想到了前些时日新闻中铺天盖地的惨剧的报道，还有Jones小姐给他看的资料，还有……他听她说起Jack Denton——那个男人躺在轮椅上，她告诉警探，那个男人的母亲眼里充满了悲伤。Hardy感到胃里有些翻腾，他捂住自己的嘴，脸色苍白。

TBC


	17. 第十七乐章 自然

“别摆出一副臭脸，Alec，我很好，这是你的功劳。笑一笑。”Killgrave微笑着命令。

Hardy脸上的肌肉慢慢挤出一个僵硬的笑容，但Killgrave仍旧很满意，“好了，做个好孩子，帮我去办个出院手续吧，Dear.”在命令的作用下，Hardy警探走出了病房，在他走出去的一瞬间，两人不约而同地都松了一口气。

Killgrave脸上的微笑慢慢淡去，他有些阴沉地看着尽忠职守的保镖，直到看到对方额头冒汗，才闷声问：“他问了什么吗？”

“问了……他问昨天医院有没有非自然死亡的人。”

Killgrave的呼吸顿了顿，但脸上没有表现出什么来，“那他知道发生什么了吗？”

“应该没有。”

“应该？”Killgrave抬高了声音，“我不是跟你说！绝对！不能！让他！知道！……他问你就回答了吗？！”

“我……我只是告诉他没有人死，这……”

“那你的表情呢？有没有控制一下你的表情？他是个警探！上帝，他最擅长这种事情了，你不能有一丝破绽。你是怎么吹嘘自己的业务能力的？纽约首屈一指？白宫级别的护卫？这点小事都做不好，你就是个废物！”Killgrave一边克制着压低声音，一边气急败坏地斥责Hank，“拔出你的枪！”

保镖拔出了枪，眼里写满了恐惧。这种表情让Killgrave感到一阵烦躁，毫无新意的反应，“哦你以为我要你做什么？把枪给我，然后滚。”保镖立即将枪放在床上，如蒙大赦般地逃了出去。Killgrave厌恶地拿起那把枪，仔细地端详着，是一把格洛克G18，9毫米口径，看上去有些年头了，枪身上有一些划痕。他掂了一下重量，思索着，任何人拿着这个都可以杀人，那为什么人们并不畏惧那些配枪的保镖呢？Hardy去了很久，Killgrave等得有些不耐烦，他有些后悔赶走Hank，现在如果有什么危险，他就只有一把枪可以保护自己，而且最致命的是，他也不会用它。

Hardy终于回到病房的时候，正看到Killgrave用枪往自己的脑袋上笔画。

“嘿？！你要干什么？放下！”他立刻扔下手里的东西大步蹿了过去，试图夺枪。

“喂！我才是下命令的人！不要对我指手画脚！”Killgrave把枪举高，但枪还是被Hardy警探以非常专业的手法给利落地收缴了，“我都没开保险！”

“格洛克没有外保！”Hardy怒吼，把手枪的弹夹拆了下来，扔到一边。

“哦……我不知道。”Killgrave缩了缩身子，有点后怕。他以为手枪都有手动保险才敢那么玩，“我真的不知道，我没想自杀，就是……玩玩。”他以前指挥过别人用手枪自杀，那些人就会用枪口对准太阳穴附近，也不知道这是什么约定俗成的规矩还是什么，明明对其他重要器官开枪也会死，但他们每个人都选择了这个姿势。

“我只是有点无聊，你去得太久了……”Killgrave抱怨道，“什么事情花了你那么久的时间，你去打听我昨天有没有杀人了吗？你以为我是什么，杀人狂吗？”说完这话，他有点后悔。

“没有。”Hardy叹了口气，“我只是顺便去买了早饭。”他捡起被扔到地上的袋子，把那些散落到一起的食物扔进了垃圾桶。

“……对不起。”Killgrave更加后悔了，他决定在回家之前保持安静。

一路无话回到了住处，Hardy连门也没进就打算继续去分局。Killgrave不能保持沉默了，这不是他想象中期待发生的事情。

“Alec？！”

“我还有工作。”

“留下。”Killgrave忍无可忍，等待或者其他什么常人需要忍受的事情实在是太过于难以忍受，他为什么要去忍受这些？他并不是常人不是吗？如果眼前这人爱他的话，就应该连带这些“不寻常”一起深爱，“跟我来。”

Hardy不得不跟了上去。

“Alec，别露出这种表情，你爱我不是吗？那你就应该知道会有这么一天的。”Killgrave让保镖守在门口，把Hardy拉进了卧室。他对自己的自制力非常惊讶，如果在过去，遇到一个心仪的女孩之后不到一天他就会和她滚到床上去。也许因为这一次是男人，他思忖着，他并没有这方面的经验，不过或许Hardy有。他决定让Hardy自己去做好准备工作，免得因为自己的业余而让场面变得不太好看。

“去浴室准备一下，做好准备了再过来，宝贝，我想里面有你需要的所有东西，如果缺什么的话，就跟我说，我让Hank去买。”Killgrave温柔地搂上Hardy的腰，亲昵地将自己的脸贴到对方的胡子上，有些瘙痒，对方只是微微颤动了一瞬就恢复了平静，这非常振奋人心。他感觉警探和自己的区别似乎确实只在胖瘦，因为他自己脸上拥有的所有东西——难以觉察的小凹陷，未曾褪干净的雀斑，并不明显的酒窝——在对方的脸上都能找到。

Hardy的表情变得很复杂，他不习惯被男人如此亲昵地触碰，不过令他惊讶的是，他只是不习惯，并没有特别抗拒，被对方环抱住，搂住腰，却像是自己的手触碰自己一样。他能想到Killgrave想做什么，在意识到的那一瞬间他产生了抗拒感，但这种抗拒的感觉一瞬即逝，当Killgrave搂住他，他只觉得非常自然。他们触碰到的肌肤贴合在一起，甚至感觉不到他们是两个不同的人。

Hardy轻轻挣开Killgrave的拥抱，走进了浴室。Killgrave望着关上的房门，感受着手里的余温，心中有些失落。他开始有点思念Hardy，贪恋刚才那短暂的触碰给他的淡淡温暖，也许他应该一起去浴室的，但他看了看自己胸口层层纱布包扎起来的创处，打消了这个念头。

浴室里他准备了一些gay吧老板向他推荐的东西，他也并不清楚那些瓶瓶罐罐和橡胶制品有什么用处，里面有几根软管子，他不太想知道那是做什么用的。浴室里的Hardy先冲了个澡，然后找到了Killgrave说的那些“东西”。

作为一个主攻谋杀、强奸、绑架类案件的警探，他当然知道那些东西是做什么的，只是他从来没想过有朝一日自己会在自己的身上使用它们。他感到了羞耻，但他的感受并不能控制他的动作。该死的Killgrave，他拿起一瓶灌肠液，开始阅读那包软管的使用说明。

TBC


	18. 第十八乐章 致歉

“怎么那么久……”Killgrave百无聊赖地躺在卧室的床上，整齐的薄被推到一边，又被扯回来，他试图将弄皱的地方重新抚平，但很快又徒劳无功地放弃了，他看了一眼床头的闹钟。这闹钟一定坏了——上面显示才过去十分钟。他胸口的创口开始发痒。

不知过去了多久——闹钟一定是坏了，他将那没用的东西扔到了床底下——Hardy警探面色凝重地走了进来。

“Alec！”Killgrave收起了不耐，微笑着坐了起来，察言观色从来不是他的强项，更何况他和脸色更难看的女人也睡过觉。或者说，此时他头脑里的东西如果要视觉化的话，绝对是收费的。

僵立的Hardy盯着Killgrave的手抚摸上了自己的胸口，之前手术的疤痕还呈现着一种脆弱的粉色，现在被触碰到后使他升起了一股奇异的瘙痒感。

“躺下吧。”Killgrave的声音变得低沉而有富有磁性，Hardy难以抗拒地爬上床，就在他犹豫是仰面躺下还是俯身躺下的时候，一只手掌已经拂上他的后背，他还没回过神，就已经被一把抱住，仰面按在了床上。

“原谅我，我的伤还没好，平时我也是比较喜欢女上位的……哦，你上位。”

“哼。”Hardy没好气地轻哼了一声，以他对这件事的了解，今天的Killgrave可能注定会失望。果不其然的，一番敷衍而粗糙的温存后，就算已经几乎把整瓶润滑剂都抹了上去，Killgrave还是无法顺利进入，或者不顺利地进入，总之，是连一点点也进不去。

“Alec？”Killgrave的声音里带了几分疑虑，脸上的表情也纠结起来，“你确定你准备好了？”

鬼使神差的，Hardy笑了起来，Killgrave恍惚了一瞬，他几乎从没看过Hardy笑，不过那一笑一瞬即逝，几乎只是一秒钟以后，Hardy就恢复了平时的表情——眉头微蹙，带着几分忧虑和固执。Hardy用脚粗暴地将在他下身茫然摸索着的手蹬开，一手抓住Killgrave后脑上的头发，一手主动地伸手抱上他的脖子，凑到了对方面前，他们的鼻子几乎碰到了一起，能够感受到对方湿热的呼吸，“你不用下什么命令。”Hardy轻轻地说，直视着对方显得有些慌乱的双眼，平静地不可思议，“我准备好了，你呢？”

“我……”Killgrave顿住，Hardy审视的眼光令他心烦意乱，他本能地想挣脱对方的手。Hardy松了手，Killgrave立刻直起了身子，他咽了一口口水，感到喉口发烫。这张熟悉的面孔，这具熟悉的身体，就在他的身下，他如一个帝王般坐拥一切。这个男人用自己的双眼审视着自己，用自己的嘴角讥笑自己，Killgrave胸口的伤口又疼又痒，他忍不住伸手去抓，伸出的手却被Hardy抓住。他感到一切失去了掌控，他想下令停止，可他却渴望继续。

我当然准备好了，他想。

Hardy感到Killgrave的身体放松了下来，神色也恢复了自然，甚至有几分争强好胜一般的激愤，他知道他准备好了，方才的紧张只是因他一时的质问而退缩，对方也许从未犹豫过，毕竟在他的生命里也许最为渴望的就是……爱。这是个沉重的字眼。Hardy温柔地捧住Killgrave那张和自己一模一样的脸，对方会意地吻了上来。

Killgrave的吻技很好，他轻柔地吮吸着Hardy的舌头，深情地触碰不愿回应的警探僵硬的唇舌，无比耐心，如同一个君临天下的王者，只需稳坐王座，便有无数从者匍匐到他的脚边，献上各色赞歌。Hardy并非不想回应，只是他已经很久没有试过如此爱一个人，他看到了太多的惨剧，他不得不将温情藏起，用冷冽的外壳示人。久而久之，他有些忘记如何将爱表达出来。这个吻让他有些恍惚，不知不觉地，他感到有些无形的东西正在融化，不论是他自己身体里的，还是对方身体里的，当然，他已经有些分不清两者有什么区别了。

他望着Killgrave的脸，想象着当这个人用这张脸下达那些，让人无法抗拒的命令时，是如何疯狂而危险。他闭上眼，感受着身上的浴袍被褪下，从小腿开始，肌肤相触的温暖缓缓蔓延全身，就像某种传播极快的病毒，一直侵蚀到他的大脑。

“Kevin……”他轻叹，“抱歉。”

Killgrave的动作停住了。

“抱歉……”Hardy重复了一遍，又好似觉得还不够一般，又重复了一遍，“对不起。”

“……对不起什么？”Killgrave的声音带着一丝恐惧。

Hardy睁开了眼睛，如梦初醒一般望着Killgrave，“没什么。”他说，意识到对方在恐惧什么，心中的歉疚更甚，“我不是对你道歉。”他试着解释。

“那你在道什么歉？”对方撑起身子，迷惑不解地望着他。

“我……”Hardy语塞，不知道该怎么解释，他在道歉什么。他在向那些受害者道歉，不是他曾经办过的那些案子的受害者，不论是凶手得到制裁的，还是凶手仍旧逍遥法外的，都不是，他在向Killgrave的受害者们道歉。他不知道自己为什么会感到抱歉，凶手用自己的面孔犯下的过错，也许自己也需要承担一些。

Hardy微微颤抖了一阵，他努力地克制着心悸的感觉，平稳下或许会战栗的声音，安抚道，“真的没什么，相信我。这只是……只是习惯。”

“你习惯在做爱的时候道歉？”Killgrave的语气中不再有恐惧，不过仍旧有几分迷惑，但他很快自己调整了过来，“好吧，真是奇怪的习惯。”

Hardy闭上眼睛，也许这不是什么合适的时机感到抱歉。不论从哪个角度看，他甚至觉得或许在这种绝对不受祝福的场合里，表达出的歉意都带着罪孽。他开始流泪，比起面对那些因为自己的无力而无法获救的人们……有的还是孩子，比起意识到那些稚嫩的灵魂在他的辖区内如鲜花的枯萎般凋谢死亡，比起那些时候刺骨钻心的疼痛，这种仿佛亲手扼杀了一个个生命的感觉更令人酸涩，他感到自己接受过凶手祝福的心脏正在死亡。

“继续吧。”他说，眼角流下泪来。

TBC


	19. 第十九乐章 女儿

Killgrave觉察到了什么，之后的动作更为轻柔，甚至有些小心翼翼，但他仍旧感到对方身上有一抹挥之不去的痛苦，不论他如何迎合如何安抚，他甚至试着用自己的舌头抚慰对方微微颤抖的下09防吞78体，那份痛苦仿佛就这样生长在两人之间。Hardy也生涩地回应着，似乎是出于某种歉疚或者希望回报这种近乎迁就的抚慰的感情，他笨拙地推开卖力讨好的Killgrave，在对方有些惊讶的眼神下翻了个身将对方压在了身下，他坐在床上，有些居高临下地与Killgrave有些挣扎的目光对视了一会儿，俯下身含住了对方的下体。

“啊……”Killgrave战栗了一瞬，脸上绽放出了一个快乐的笑容。

——

Hardy警探又旷工了一天，不过Miller为他打了圆场，事实上，他的工作效率很高，那堆长久没人愿意多看一眼的案卷已经处理了大半，就算再旷工个几天，他依旧是整个分局工作进展最快的警探。警督甚至有些后悔之前雪藏了Hardy半个多月的事情。

晚饭的时候，Hardy在床上醒了过来，回想起早些时候发生的事，他脸上有些发烫。Killgrave仍旧安静地躺在床的另一边，但枕头已经不知所踪，他枕着自己的胳膊，有些歪歪斜斜的，但他睡得很沉。Hardy起身去浴室冲洗了一下身子，哇啦啦的水声也没有吵醒Killgrave，于是他只得喊道：“Kevin，起来了。”

Killgrave轻轻地激灵了一下，猛地睁开了眼睛，然后看清了Hardy有些疲倦的表情，便又闭上眼睛，懒散地舒展了一下身子，不太情愿起来。

“哦……我胳膊麻了。”他小声嘀咕，“现在几点了？”

“下午七点。”Hardy心不在焉地思考着保镖会不会还在门口守着。

“嗯，我饿了。”Killgrave四下翻找，从地上的裤子口袋里捡出手机，“你要吃什么？我让Hank去买，中餐怎么样？”

“我不饿。”Hardy摇了摇头，动作却更像是想把脑子从头骨里甩出去。他有些头疼，或许不止“有些”，因为连思考都变得困难起来。

“那就中餐吧。”Killgrave浑不在意，悠闲地支使保镖去买晚饭。随后心满意足地走进浴室，差点因为地上湿漉漉的水迹滑倒。“Alec！你洗完澡以后能不能把浴室弄干净！”

砰——浴室的门被粗暴地撞开。Hardy警探烦躁的脸出现在了已经脱完衣服的Killgrave面前。

“嘿！不是现在……”

“得了吧……”Hardy打断他的话，猛地看到对方胸口雪白的纱布，心里的火气又像是被凉水浇透了大半，呼之欲出的街头脏话被吞了回去，最后只是有气无力地说，“等你出来我再弄。”

这气势汹汹而来，偃旗息鼓而去的态度反倒让Killgrave有些不好意思，注意到对方的视线停留之处，他遮了遮自己胸口的纱布，讷讷，“不用了……你去休息吧……”

Hardy还想再说点什么，却又受到了这句话影响，不受控制地走出去躺到了沙发上，他认命地叹了口气，打开了电视，没有注意到茶几上的手机亮了一瞬，提示收到了一条简讯。

——

六千公里以外的机场中，一个中学生模样的金发女孩焦急地看着滚动的航班时间表，又看看自己的手机，最终失望地提起了行李箱，犹豫不决地往航站楼的方向走去。

……

第二天早上，Hardy警探赶在Killgrave先生醒来之前就离开了房子，他得去重案组解释一番他为何入职以来毫无建树。但他不知道的是，Killgrave的这个早晨注定是没办法安生睡觉了。

“先生。”保镖艰难地鼓起勇气叫醒了雇主，“有个女孩子在门口按门铃。”

“我听到了。”Killgrave没好气地瞥了他一眼，“赶走她。”

“好的，先生。”保镖本想说她在门口喊爸爸，是不是应该问一声，但受到命令的控制，他只能把话吞了回去，走到了门口，打开门。

“先生……”女孩看到陌生且气质凶煞的男子有些不安，“请问……”

“对不起，小姐，但你必须离开，这里的主家要不高兴了。”保镖机械地说。

女孩不依不饶地往门内瞧，正看到穿着淡紫色丝绒睡衣的Killgrave摇摇晃晃地从楼上走下来，她大喊一声：“Dad！”

Killgrave迷惑不解地转过头，望向门外的女孩子饱含期待又略微不安的眼神，他起初还在思考这是哪个女人的孩子，随即领悟过来，这应该是Hardy警探的女儿。

“Daisy？”他试探地问。

“Dad，对不起我突然过来……我昨天给你发了简讯，可你没有回复我……”

“放她进来吧。”Killgrave对继续忠实执行指令似乎还想把女孩往外推的保镖说，然后看了一眼Hardy忘在茶几上的手机。“你是怎么找到这里的？”他问Daisy.

“Miller警探告诉我的。”Daisy走进奢华的房间大厅，几乎有点忘了自己想说什么。她呆如木鸡地任由保镖将她的行李箱提走，吃惊地瞪着眼前这个熟悉而陌生的男人。

“呃……”Killgrave感到有些头疼，他不知道应该说清楚自己并不是她父亲，还是怎么，他搜肠刮肚了一番自己对这个女孩有限的了解，“你……不是在英国上学吗？”他拿起Hardy的手机，一眼就看到了那条简讯：Dad，我收到你的留言了，我来美国找你了，有空的话能不能来机场接我一下？

Daisy有些紧张，没有回答他的疑问。

“嗯……吃早饭了吗？”

“没有。”

“那先吃个早饭吧。”

相处了一个上午后，Killgrave有些感到了为人父的乐趣所在，他颇为享受有人称呼自己为“Dad”。这个女孩的品位和她的父亲颇为相似，整个行李箱里都没有一件可以穿进高级餐厅的衣服，于是他只好先带着女孩去买了一条湖蓝色的裙子，和一双低跟的白色小皮鞋，在热情的店员的推荐下，他还为女孩买了一个亮晶晶的珍珠小头饰，随后便带着她来到了Eleven Madison Park餐厅。

坐定后，看到女孩欲言又止的表情，Killgrave兴致高昂地问：“还需要什么吗？Dear.”

TBC


	20. 第二十乐章 承诺

女孩的表情纠结到一起，“Dad，你……我……我很高兴你看上去很好。”

Killgrave大喇喇地笑起来，道了个谢，这令女孩感到无比陌生，但却并不讨厌，她也笑了起来。当精致的开胃菜被送上来，她彻底放松了下来，专心地品尝起异国风情的美食。当品尝完最后一道甜品，Daisy几乎已经忘记了她孤身跑来美国的初衷了，这一上午梦幻般的经历让她感到像是跳进了兔子洞——自己是快乐的爱丽丝，而她的父亲，则带着几分疯帽子的气息，陌生而熟悉，如洪水般扑面而来，令她措手不及。本以为会被冷冽刺骨的激流冲击，最后却感到了被最轻盈的薄纱慢慢包裹……Daisy心中猛地一激灵，她差点沉溺在这奇异的舒适感中。

不知不觉已经被“父亲”带出餐厅，温文有礼的司机替她打开车门，还称呼她为“小姐”，Daisy不安地望向“父亲”，后者微笑着给了她一个鼓励的眼神，她钻进车里，把长裙坐得有些皱巴巴的。

Killgrave感到新奇而快乐，他发现自己浑不在意女孩在餐桌上有些狼狈和失礼的举止引起了他人的关注，也不在意她很快就弄皱了新买的裙子。一直到回到住处，走出了车门，女孩才终于注意到了自己的长裙已经被坐得有些发皱，不禁窘迫起来。

“不要在意，Dear，你看上去很完美。”Killgrave的翩翩风度令Daisy感到一丝温暖，又夹杂了几分不安。很快，这份不安变成了惊疑不定。她看到另一个父亲站在房子的门口，怒目瞪视着他们，她隐约猜到了一些什么，却不知该如何是好。

“Alec！”Killgrave露出清朗的笑容，伴着一个拥抱的姿势走近Hardy警探，“你吃过午饭了吗？对了，看！你女儿来了。”

“我看到了。”Hardy的脸色很阴沉。不过兴致正好的Killgrave没有感到异样，还是给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。Daisy立刻明白了过来到底哪个才是她的父亲。她很快想到，整个上午陪着她的这个酷似自己父亲的男子在她称呼他“Dad”的时候，其实从没正面答应过一次。

“Dad……”

“你为什么在这里？”Hardy的语气带着几分愠怒，但尽可能地克制着，“这不是什么伯明翰，这里是美国，你就这么……这么一声招呼都不打地来到美国？！”

“她给你发简讯了。”

“我打招呼了！”

Killgrave与Daisy同时反驳。Hardy只觉得脑中有什么快要爆炸了，积攒了些时日的火气蹭的一下蹿上心头。

“闭嘴！你们两个混蛋家伙，你们根本不负责任！哦！你们两个当中只要有一个知道‘责任’这个词怎么拼就算我输！？”他激动地舞动起两条细瘦的胳膊，把感觉根本没有熨过的衬衫袖子挥到空中，仿佛那东西对别人有什么震慑力，“她是我的女儿！我的女儿到了美国！而我！她的父亲，是整个纽约最后一个知道这个消息的人！嗯？你们还有什么事情没和我汇报吗？！”

“喂？”Killgrave眼疾手快地抓住Hardy的手腕，硬是把它按了下去，这面容酷似的两人这么面对面横眉冷对的样子让Daisy感到一阵晕眩。

“下令叫我闭嘴啊！”Hardy奋力甩开了Killgrave的手，“否则这件事我……”

“闭嘴吧，Alec.”Killgrave不耐烦地又抓上Hardy的手腕，想把他拖进房子里，“别反抗，Dear，我很喜欢你女儿，我只是带她去吃了个饭，我想作为恋人这并不过分吧？”

“Dad？”Daisy惊愕地看到她正在气头上的父亲竟然极其听话地闭了嘴，甚至近乎温顺地被与他长相相同的这个男人拉进了房子，她听到了“恋人”这个词，一时不太理解它的意思了，她一边思考着这个词的意思，一边追了进去。

“对了，Daisy，我叫Killgrave，我是你父亲的新男友，我想他肯定没和你提过，毕竟……嘛，他连你发的简讯都没看到。说真的你父亲真的应该学习一下正常人的社交礼仪了，你们这样的父女关系不太健康啊。”进屋后，Killgrave迎着Hardy几乎要吃人的眼神，愉快地向Daisy做了个简单但富有冲击力的自我介绍。

“噢……”Daisy呆立了几秒钟，甚至没注意到自己的父亲此时安静得像是被下了什么难以言喻的药似的。偌大一个客厅里，只有Killgrave仍旧泰然自若地坐上了沙发，不过他很快也觉察到了气氛的尴尬。

“噢……你可以说话了，Alec，但是不可以说脏话！还有小孩在场呢。”

“F……”Hardy警探憋得脸颊通红，在原地僵立了一秒钟以后，猛地扑到Killgrave身上给了他一拳，将对方从沙发上揍了下去，“YOU BLOODY……CRIMINAL！”

“Fine.”Killgrave爬了起来，坐回了沙发，冷静地从口袋里拿出手帕擦了擦鼻血，无所谓地耸耸肩，没有否认。

“Dad！我们只是去吃了个饭，Killgrave先生什么也没做！你太过分了！”Daisy实在看不过去了，冲上前拉住有些情绪失控的父亲，但被对方猛地甩开了。

Hardy甩开了女儿的手之后僵住了，有些激动地颓然跌坐到了沙发上，使劲搓了搓自己的脸，最后把脸埋进了双手之中。

“Jesus……我很抱歉……我……”

“你觉得我会伤害你女儿？”Killgrave问，语气中没有什么怨气，没有任何感情一般，像是在问牛奶有没有过期。

“没有。”Hardy叹了口气，“但是这是个危险的地方，你身边……你我身边都并不安全，她不应该在这里的。”

“噢，Alec，你这个可怜的老父亲，孩子是很坚强的，你要相信他们，他们有自由的意志不是吗？你不能管他们一辈子。”Killgrave笑笑，拍了拍Hardy的肩膀，“而且只要我还活着，她就是安全的，我向你保证。”

TBC


	21. 第二十一乐章 骨肉

后来回想起来，Killgrave为自己曾经的自信感到可悲，他不能保证任何事。

——

虽然Killgrave想更加了解Hardy和他女儿的情况，但在警探阴沉目光的逼视下，他还是决定尊重他们的隐私，目送他们进屋单独谈话。他不知道这对父女说了些什么，只能偶尔听到几声模糊的，压抑的咆哮。他百无聊赖地倚靠在沙发之中，看上去似乎就和往常一样，但他甚至忘记打开电视的开关，只是漫不经心地望着空无一物的屏幕。

大概一刻钟以后，Hardy和女孩走了出来，似乎达成了某种和解，两人间的氛围尴尬而敏感。Killgrave没有抬头，他发现自己的电视甚至都没有打开，不由脸上有些发烫，但依旧没有抬头。Hardy把女孩留在原地，像溺水之人竭力抓一个着了火的救生圈一样，在外套的口袋里掏出了手机，踟躇了一瞬，一边拨号一边走出了房子。

“他要去做什么？”听到门口发出一声有气无力的关门声，Killgrave抬头，询问不知所措的女孩。

“……可能是向我妈妈打电话。”Daisy有些局促，不知是因为面对Killgrave——那张与父亲几乎一模一样的脸，还是因为别的。

“他们关系不好吗？”

“他们离婚了。”Daisy皱了皱眉头，她很清楚那到底是怎么回事，“你应该知道吧？你……知道他离婚了才和他交往的吧？”

“哦我当然知道。”Killgrave说，他看过Hardy那乏善可陈又颇为可悲的档案资料。

男人和女孩面面相觑，气氛又开始尴尬起来。Killgrave终于打开了他的电视，开到一个动画节目，说：“过来看电视吧。”

Daisy本想说她并不想看这种三岁儿童观看的动画，但却怎么也说不出口，而且身体已经不受控制地坐到了男人身边，眼睛也不得不观看起那个幼稚的动画节目。

过了一会儿，Hardy回来了，看上去已经冷静了很多，神色也放松了不少，他随意地瞥了一眼沙发上的两人，稍微皱了皱眉头说：“她不看这种东西，我想她应该喜欢那种朋克风的年轻人男欢女爱的节目。”

Daisy瞪大了眼睛，不知道为什么父亲会对她的电视偏好如此了解。Killgrave闻言如释重负地赶紧换台，换到了一个讲吸血鬼的节目，然后看到Hardy似乎拿起了钥匙又准备走，十分困惑。

“你吃过饭了吗？你要去哪里？”

“我要去上班，你帮我照顾下Daisy，我晚上会回来的。”

“回来吃饭吗？”Killgrave愉悦地问。

“……嗯。”Hardy别好警徽，又走了出去。

“所以你们真的在交往？”Daisy虽然只能盯着电视看，但还是可以说话的，于是在父亲离开后，她忍不住问道。

“对啊，他是个特别不解风情的家伙，不过你不用担心，我很喜欢他。”Killgrave心情很好，似乎是找到了一个不错的聊天对象，他继续对Daisy说，“你父亲是个很不错的人，他只是不太直率，而且脾气有点臭。不过他心里还是很温柔的，你也不要生他气了，你要是知道我父母是怎么对我的就会知道Alec已经是个非常不错的父亲了。”

“你父母是怎么对你的？”Daisy好奇地问。

Killgrave往沙发里又挤了挤，玩弄起手里的遥控器，语气随意地说：“他们在我十岁的时候就遗弃我了，不过前几天我们又见了一面。”他嘴角抽了抽，扯出一个笑容，眼里却满是漠然，不过Daisy一直看着电视机，并没有看到他这个笑容，“结果就是……”他坐起来，解开衬衫的扣子，“哦你可以不一直盯着电视的。”

Daisy看到了他胸口的纱布，她感到了这个男人的特异之处，但又想到自己的父亲放心将自己留在这里，一时陷入了纠结。

“我没有生气。”她说，“你生气吗？对你父母。”

“哦，当然，他们不应该那么对待我的。那是他们的错。”Killgrave微微有些不悦地又调整了一下坐姿，然后突然想起什么似的，轻轻从鼻子里哼出一声似笑非笑的鼻音，“而且Alec也这么说，那不是我的错。”

“嘛，父母嘛……”女孩往沙发上一躺，老气横秋道，“在做父母之前又不需要考试。”

“好观点。”Killgrave赞赏道，点了点头。他越来越喜欢这个女孩子了。

“你没有孩子吧？”Daisy觉得虽然有些怪异，但总的来说这个男人没有给她危险的感觉，她随意地拿起遥控器，随口问着，换起了频道。

“啊，有过的。”Killgrave伸展开双腿，把他们抬到茶几上，也放松了起来。

“有过？”Daisy扭过头，希望自己不要触及了什么伤心事。

“嗯，不过没生出来就死了，算吗？”说话人的语气很平静，听者心里却波涛汹涌起来。

“你是说，堕胎？”

“嗯，有过一个女人曾经怀了我的孩子，不过她选择不生下来。当然了，她恨我。”Killgrave耸耸肩，显得并没有太在意这件事，但Daisy敏锐地注意到，男人又开始扭动身子了，像是在宜家里选家具的时候感到看中的沙发无论如何都不太舒适。

“我很抱歉。”

“哦，你和你父亲真像，这又不是你的错，你不需要感到抱歉。”Killgrave从沙发上弹起来，拿起外套，“不过既然你提起了，要不要一起去看看？”

“什么？”

“我的孩子，在一个实验室里。”没有理会女孩惊愕的神情，他继续喃喃自语，“我从来没去看过它，我想我应该去看看的。”

……

Hammond实验室的冷库在地下，Killgrave很轻松地就“说服”了这里的守卫放他们进去。冷库的过道中温度很低，穿着裙子露着胳膊的Daisy感到有些冷，但身前的男人只是大步流星地往前走，没有注意到她冻得有些颤抖。当然，她的颤抖也许不光是因为寒冷。

看到从工作人员那里问出的冷库号，Killgrave停下了脚步，他径直把手放上冷库的阀门，却没有立刻转动它。他回头看了一眼Daisy，女孩一言不发地望着他，深邃的瞳仁里不知道蕴藏着什么样的东西，是少女特有的奇幻想象，还是不可避免的人世的真实。Killgrave犹豫了片刻，还是转动了阀门，打开了冷库的大门。

一股更为猛烈的寒气扑面而来，他迎着寒气走进去，看到了一排排金属的抽屉，就像是警署的藏尸间。他一眼就看到了那个他想找的标签。

TBC


	22. 第二十二乐章 约定

“是……那个吗？”女孩的声音有些颤抖，她不知道自己会看见什么。

“嗯。”Killgrave把手放上抽屉，轻轻地往外一拉。

Daisy看到他从里面取出一个并不太大的金属罐子，打开看了看，又合上，把它从冷库里带了出来。Killgrave捧着那个罐子走了出来，神色有些莫名的悲戚，但好像又有几分释然。

“它……”

“只是残骸，碎了。”Killgrave轻轻地说，他甚至辨认不出那小小的残骸的性别，当然，也可能还没发育出性别。他看着Daisy，无法想象自己的孩子如果可以出生，可以长大，会是什么样子，会有自己的瞳色吗？还是会有Hope的金发？他想到Hardy，有些不能想象那个冷淡而固执的人是如何作为Daisy的父亲存在的。他又想到自己的父亲，想起他看自己时不加掩饰的厌恶和恐惧的眼神，他抱紧那个罐子，感受着怀中刺骨的冰冷。然后又松开了它，把它塞给了Daisy.

“拿着，我们走。”

两人回到实验室的大门，一辆机车疾驰而来，一个女人从上面跳了下来——是Jessica.

“噢我早该想到的！”Killgrave懊恼地试图将Daisy挡住，看到等在门口的保镖非常轻易地被Jessica弄晕了，他觉得自己陷入了绝境，紧张地后退了一步，差点踩到Daisy，女孩不知所措，听他有些歇斯底里地对那个穿着皮衣的女人说，“你就不能放过我吗？Hope也已经被无罪释放了，我父母也活得好好的，你要是还一定要坚持是我强奸了你那我向你道歉！你到底想要什么？！”

Jessica有些淡漠地等他说完，轻轻摇了摇头，“我不是来找你算账的，你的……那个，被Hogarth进行试验……存放在这儿的事情，我之前并不知情。”她看到了Daisy和她手里那个罐子，“你要带走它我没有问题，只是……”

Killgrave警惕地拉住Daisy，轻声对她说，“要是她再靠近，你就把这个扔了，直接跑，去找你父亲。”

Jessica听不到他在说什么，但是她能够看到Killgrave在对他带来的那个女孩耳语着什么，她猜测可能是为了威胁自己而下达的什么指令。

“不要，Killgrave，放过她吧，如果你还是一直这样不停地控制女孩做……你控制我曾经做过的那些事……我实在无法继续遵守和Hardy警探的约定了。”她看到Daisy小心地从Killgrave身后探出头来打量她，心中一紧，“For God's sake，Killgrave！她还是个孩子！”

“我没有控制她！”Killgrave本能地反驳，但立刻想到自己刚才好像强迫女孩一直拿着那个冰冷的罐子，他回头看了一眼，才发现女孩的胳膊上被冻得有些发红，身子也在微微颤抖。天呐，他有些绝望地想，Alec也会开始憎恨他了。“我……”他失去了底气，拿过女孩手里的罐子扔在地上，罐子里的东西摔了出来。女孩捂住了自己的嘴。

“快跑，去告诉Alec……噢……不要告诉他我伤害了你，我不是故意的，噢……我真的不是故意的……”Killgrave推了Daisy一把，女孩趔趄了几步，眼中有困惑也有惊惧，她在命令的作用下跑了起来。

“Killgrave？”Jessica有些愕然地靠近，她实在不希望那些残骸就这样继续留在地上。

“不要过来，如果三个小时之内我回不了家，刚才那个女孩就会杀死自己！”Killgrave有些嘶哑地说了一个谎，他很少说谎，或者说，很少故意说谎。

“那个女孩是谁？”Jessica没有停下。

“她……是Alec的女儿，我不会伤害她的。好的，好吧，你赢了，你要怎么样？你不是个‘好人’吗，你不会杀我，哦，那你要囚禁我一辈子吗？还是再找个地方折磨我，或者把我送去什么实验室……哦哦哦，对了，你们不能用那个婴儿的残骸复制我的能力，而且那也不人道，不符合你的价值观不是吗？你要直接拿我本身来尝试吗？这是个不错的能力，你和我一起救过人，这个能力对你很有用，哦，你是打的这个主意，真是不错，对吗？！”Killgrave几乎吼了起来。

“不……”Jessica停下了脚步，睁大了她那深邃漂亮的眼睛，“不，我不会那么做的。”

“……我们相爱过。”Killgrave有些悲伤地说，他盯着地上那些残骸，突然搞不清楚自己从十岁开始一直挣扎求生是为了什么，“但我搞砸了。”

“不……”Jessica想反驳，但Killgrave没有听到，继续他的絮叨。

“你不承认也没有关系，你恨我，我明白！Alec说过我得承受这些！”Killgrave气恼地蹲下，不知道该怎么处理那些残骸，又手足无措地站起来，看到Jessica欲言又止的样子，心中烦躁，“你怎么找到这里来了？”

“这里的人告诉我有人入侵，我猜是你，所以……”

“我没杀人。”

“嗯。”

“我可以走了吗？”

“嗯……”

离开比想象中容易很多，除了实在弄不醒保镖，只好把他留在原地，Killgrave自己开着车离开了实验室，他没有带上那些残骸，他觉得Jessica应该会妥善处理它。就算自己把它带了回去，事实上对任何事情都没有任何帮助。他沿路寻找，很快找到了已经把裙子撕破了一点的Daisy。看着有些狼狈的女孩，他感到内疚和羞愧，他辜负了Hardy的信任。

“……可以不要告诉Alec吗？”他小心翼翼地问。

“嗯……那你得再给我买条新裙子。”Daisy捞起被什么勾住而扯坏的裙摆，有些心疼地说。

“没问题。”

“还有！”女孩猛地想起什么，盯住Killgrave的眼睛认真地问，“你是不是可以随便支使别人做事情？”

“算是吧，离得太远就不行。”

“嗯……那我有件事需要你帮忙，而且你也不可以告诉我爸爸。”

“好的，一言为定！”

“还有！”

“还有什么？”

“还有如果我爸爸要赶我回去，你得阻止他。”

“当然！”

TBC


	23. 第二十三乐章 Hope

——

……

另一边，Hardy警探正在准备Thompson夫人的预审，也许是因为案情简单，庭审的时间也几乎就安排在一起。分局中的其他警员有意无意地避开了这个案子，只有Miller在下午问起了Killgrave是否会参加，他摇了摇头，没有正面回答。Killgrave说过并不想参加，就算拥有让全世界臣服的能力，那个男人却有一种浓浓的不安全感萦绕周身，让Hardy有时候错觉自己会在那个与自己相似的躯壳之后，看到一个脆弱的男孩的影子。哪怕那个男人光名字仿佛就可以止小儿夜啼，和“脆弱”二字几乎风马牛不相及。

他和律师谈了几句，就收拾了一下东西打算回去。但下楼后却发现每天这个时候都会准时来接他的Hank并没有出现，来接他的是另一个保镖。

“Hank呢？”Hardy坐进车里，现在他已经不再为这辆惹眼的豪车感到局促不安了。

“他和Killgrave先生和Daisy小姐在一起。”保镖尽职尽责地汇报。

“他们不在家吗？”

“他们下午出去了。”

“哦。”Hardy拿出车上的平板刷了一下新闻，心想着也许Killgrave又心血来潮带Daisy购物去了。想到这儿他有些头疼，他自诩并不是个过度保护的父亲，但这样的纽约真的令人难以安心。他翻看着各种关于变种人和超能力者的新闻，莫名觉得Killgrave并不算太糟，随即又被这个念头狠狠刺激，扔下平板，望向窗外，窗外有几个中学生模样的少年骑着单车说笑着下坡，经过他的车窗，还冲车子里的他嬉笑地比了个中指。他感到了一种极其苍白的不真实，他回想了一下自己在英国办的案子，回想在这里处理的案卷，那些才是他熟悉的世界，渺小而惨烈。他打开车窗，抬头看天空，那里也没有什么人或者飞船飞来飞去，只有高耸的层楼和零星的云朵。

他这才意识到，在他可以接触到的这个世界里，只有Killgrave是个异类。

回到住处中，他惊愕地发现房里只有一个待命的保镖，又等了一个小时左右，门口才传来了停车的声音。Killgrave和Daisy嬉笑着走了进来。

“嘿，你要把我女儿宠坏了。”看到Daisy又换了一身鹅黄色的精致的连衣裙，笑容灿烂地走进客厅，Hardy忍不住露出了一个微笑。

“她是个漂亮的孩子，Alec，我绝不同意她一直穿着牛仔裤走来走去。”Killgrave看上去也十分快乐，他甚至还亲自提着两袋外带的晚饭，得意洋洋地向Hardy展示了一下，“看！我们带了饭回来，这家店的饭菜可是不能外带的，全靠我能说会道才能带回来给你尝尝呢！”

“Kevin棒极了，Dad，你应该看看那个服务员为我们打包食物的表情。”

“OK，Daze，吹嘘到此为止，先吃饭，待会儿我还得和你详细谈一些事。”

“不用了，Dad，我对你的性取向没有意见……哦！如果你是想和我说Kevin的能力的事情，我已经知道了，他已经告诉我了。”Daisy不以为意地开始脱她的小皮鞋，Killgrave放下袋子以后又折回来给女孩从鞋柜里找出了一双毛绒拖鞋。Hardy有些发愣地看他们突然变得那么亲密无间，仿佛自己才是那个多余的家伙，心里五味陈杂起来，突然就忘了想说什么，只得悻悻地把那两袋吃的提到了厨房，拿出餐盘分起食物。

拿着碟子走到饭厅，一大一小两人已经爬上沙发看起了电视节目。

“嘿！吃饭了！”

两人嬉笑着过来吃饭，Hardy甚至觉得经常端着一副贵气做派的Killgrave似乎已经受到了自己的女儿的影响，开始坐没坐相，吃没吃相了。这顿饭他没有提Daisy应该回去的事情，他考虑了一天，觉得也许自己应该给纽约一个机会，Daisy不会无缘无故地跑到大洋彼岸，在她愿意告诉自己为什么之前，也许保持这样是最好的。他也没有提明天的预审，他感到Killgrave应该是知道的。

Killgrave知道明天是母亲的预审。他已经打定主意不到场了，他不打算原谅她，但也不想报复她了。他望着饭桌前一脸若有所思的Hardy，和似乎因为白天的事情过于刺激而显得有些困倦，开始打哈欠的Daisy。我有爱人和孩子，她什么也没有，他想，心中感到了报复性的快感。Killgrave心满意足地吃完饭，支使Hardy洗了碗。Daisy则很快被打发去睡觉了。

“Hank哪儿去了？”被迫洗完碗的警探有些奇怪地问。

“啊……”Killgrave也很奇怪，照道理Hank现在怎么也该回来了，但他转念一想，又觉得既然是Jessica打晕的Hank，她没道理不管他，应该不用担心。“他休假了。”他随口扯了个慌，Hardy也没再问下去。

……

第二天的预审并没有很多人参加，Hardy踩着点来到法庭外面，走进去的时候，法官已经叫所有人坐下了，于是他坐在后面，等着轮到他作证的时候。辩方律师没有做脱罪的打算，按部就班地提出一些证据争取一些减刑，就快要轮到他上去的时候，外面传来了一阵骚动。

外面传来了尖叫声，所有人都慌乱了起来，Hardy迅捷地从围栏里跳了出去，和几个法院的警备人员一起冲出门。

一个金发的女人正掐着一个男人的脖子，Hardy认出那个男人是Killgrave，那个女人是Hope，他在资料里看过她的照片，但他还没来得及对此做出反应，又看到自己的女儿躺在地上，仿佛毫无生气的样子，这令他的心跳几乎停止，血液瞬间逆流上大脑，脑中变得一片空白。

“不！”他怒吼着冲了上去。

Killgrave挣扎着，因为缺氧而感到头晕目眩，以及剧烈的疼痛。他被迫抬起头，看到了死亡的阴影在他的头顶盘旋。他本来可以做些什么的，这里有那么多人，在他还能说话的时候，他可以随便支使谁来解救他。但他犹豫了，那一瞬的犹豫让他失去了求生的时机。这是Hope，不是Jessica，或许就算用别人的性命威胁，她也不会停手，绝境中的Killgrave这么安慰自己。很快他听到了Hardy的声音，这个声音竟然比死亡更令他畏惧。

噢不，不要。他想到倒在地上的女孩，想到自己说过不会让她受到伤害的承诺，他觉得自己可悲极了。

Alec，求求你不要恨我。这是Killgrave失去意识前最后一个想法。

TBC


	24. 第二十四乐章 背影

“不！！”Hardy警探扑向了Hope，但他被拉住了，Hope也是。她还想做点什么，极力挣扎着，但终究被警卫拖走。Hardy看到一些医护人员已经围住了Killgrave和Daisy.

“他……他死了吗？”他喃喃，浑身发凉。没有人回答他，警卫本想放开他，但很快发现一旦松手，这位警探就几乎要瘫坐到地上去，便只能继续架着他，试图将他拖到边上的椅子上去。“我女儿……她……”

一个医护人员似乎注意到了他，走了过来：“Hardy警探？”

“嗯。”他本能地答应。

“你的女儿只是晕过去了，没有大碍。”

“那他呢？”

“那个男人……和你是什么关系？”医护人员有些迟疑，她注意到了两人酷似的容貌。

“他怎么样了？他死了吗？”Hardy没有理会她的疑问，一把抓住那医护人员的手腕，支撑起身子，任谁都能听出他声音中的颤抖。

“他……我们会送他去医院的。”医护人员回头看了一眼，“他的情况不太妙，你得做好心理准备。”

Hardy的耳中听着急救车的呼啸，他木然地跟上车，有人给了他一块毯子，他烦躁地甩开，目光落在Killgrave紧闭的双眼上，心跳剧烈得仿佛要冲破胸膛，如果能把这份生命力分给他一些就好了，Hardy想。

“Hardy警探？！”急救车上的医护人员眼睁睁地看着警探就在他们面前毫无预兆地栽倒在车里。

——

Killgrave躺在一片黑暗中，他的意识有些模糊，本能地想醒来，却像是被梦魇魇住，无论如何挣扎，都无法控制自己的身体动作，无论如何努力，都无法使意识清明。他隐约听到了乐声，又有点像是心脏跳动的声音，有着规律的节奏，然而又空灵而圣洁。虽然紧闭双目，他却能看到一个瘦削的背影站在离他很远的地方。虽只是一个模糊的影子，他却如此笃定那人就在那里，在那里等他。他竭力驱动起自己的手脚，想靠近那个背影。他为什么背对着自己？他不再爱自己了吗？Killgrave感觉不到自己的身体，却感到了寒冷，就像是原本是身体的地方，此时被寒冰取代，不能动，不能言。乐声逐渐模糊，他却无法靠近那身影半分，这令他痛苦，令他绝望。

Alec！他在心中嘶吼。

不要恨我，不要恨我，不要恨我，不要恨我……

不要恨我！

一个个透明的阴影从他脚下分离出来，最初是两个苍老的影子，像是自己的父母，随后是一位和蔼的妇人，随后是一群毛头小子，随后是一个肃穆的牧师，随后是两个商人，一对年轻丧子的夫妇，一个红发的女孩，一个金发的女孩，一个黑发的女孩，一个卷发的女人，一个短发的女人……最后是Jessica。他们的透明影子从他的影子里剥离出去，那么轻易，却无比疼痛，他想起似乎在什么书上看到过一句话：“人，生而孤独。”

他看到Hope轻易地在Daisy的脖颈后一拍，就像只是打一个招呼，女孩却跌倒在了地上，不知生死。噢，这就是为什么他忘了下达命令。

——如果Daisy死了，Alec一定会离开我。

——他会恨我。

——是我把她带到这里。

——Hope想杀的人是我。

——因为我害死了她的父母。

——而她明显爱她的父母。

多么自大的人才会觉得世界上所有人都会憎恶自己的父母呢？当然不，他知道她爱他们，他嫉妒，他对此嫉妒到发狂。

……

“他的情况怎么样？”Jessica风尘仆仆地赶到，径直询问坐在病房外的Miller.

“他只是受到了刺激，一时心脏病发作。”Miller叹了口气，“没有什么问题。”

病房中传来了Daisy的喊声：“Dad！你还不能起来！”

房门被粗暴地撞开，Hardy从里面跌撞出来，从身上扯下来的检测仪器的触管扔了一地。女孩焦急地跟了出来，他说不出话来，只是向她摆摆手，又向Miller投去求助的眼神。

“Daisy，让他去吧。”Miller拉住女孩，“你也需要休息，医生说你脖子上的软组织挫伤需要充分的休养。”

“Hardy警探……”Jessica不知道说什么才好。

Hardy虚弱地摆了摆手，不想和她说话。他撂下几人，扶着墙，脚步虚浮地往急救室走去。

Jessica还想追过去解释，但Miller摇了摇头：“让他去吧。”

“我……我不知道。”Jessica有些忧伤地望着男人瘦削的背影，为自己之前竟然会认错他为Killgrave感到不可思议，“我不知道Hope会一直跟着我……”她徒劳地向空气解释。

Hardy走到急救室门口的时候感觉好多了，但急救室的门口紧闭着，“急救中”的指示灯残忍地发出幽幽的亮光，他抿紧嘴唇。

一个护士神色紧张地出来，看到Hardy微微有些吃惊，又仿佛松了口气。

“Hardy警探，Thompson先生的家人还没有来吗？”护士有些焦虑。

“他怎么样了？”

“他还没有脱离危险，我们需要对他做个手术，但手术的药物可能会影响到他之前移植的器官，我们需要家人签字。”

“我可以签字。”Hardy冷静地说，冷静到他自己也觉得有些难以置信。他猜想Miller应该联系了Killgrave的父亲，但他不觉得Albert会过来。

“你和他……”

“我是他男友。”Hardy有些烦躁地说。

“哦……哦，好的，先生。”护士赶紧把签字板递给他，盯着他费劲地捏着签字笔在纸上粗暴地划了几道。

“他得活着。”Hardy说，但并不是说给护士听，护士紧张地看了他一眼，接过签字板离开了。“他得活着。”他重复了一遍，活着才可以赎罪。他打定了主意，他不能在蒙骗自己，也不能再蒙骗Killgrave了，他并不是个信仰神明的人，但他想相信救赎。

那些无论如何都无法补偿的，必须承受，那些无论如何都无法补偿的，也需要补偿。Hardy从来不是和喜欢逃避的人，他憎恨纽约的一切，憎恨这里充满恶臭的空气，憎恨这里喧闹而冷漠的人群，憎恨这里危机四伏的暗巷……但他要给这里一个机会，给自己一个机会，给Killgrave一个机会，一个赎罪的机会。

他必须活下去。

TBC


	25. 第二十五乐章 混蛋

手术结束，Killgrave脱离了危险，但是医生表示，他移植的肾脏可能因为这次手术支撑不了多久了。而且没人知道他什么时候会醒来，或者，会不会再醒来。Jessica敲了敲病房的门，里面传来疲惫的一声“进来”，她走了进去，拿着一束黄玫瑰，上面有一张小卡片。

“Hardy警探……”她感到自己有些无法面对这个男人。

“Jones小姐。”警探幽幽地和她打了个招呼，声音有些飘忽，听不出悲喜。

“对不起，我不知道Hope会……我把她送到了Nebraska，她表现得很正常……”

“这不是你的错。”Hardy说，“我能理解她。事实上，如果我是她，我也会这么做的。”

Jessica欲言又止，放下了花，默默地走了出去，不知为何，她释然了。

——

傍晚，Miller推门进来，病房中几乎一片漆黑。

“Miller.”

“妈呀！”她惊叫起来，发现Hardy坐在病床前面，他的背后是一个巨大的医疗仪器，发出“滴滴”的声音，把他笼罩在了阴影之中，“你怎么不开灯？”

“我很累。”Hardy轻轻地说。

“那你应该回去休息，Daisy很担心你。”

“谢谢。”

“哦没事，Tom和她玩得很好，你女儿比你可爱多了。”Miller打开灯，灯光照在Killgrave苍白的脸上，这个不可一世的男人此时沉寂得像一个死物。

“他是罪有应得。”Hardy平静地说。

“别这么说。”

“为什么？这是事实。”

“你爱他不是吗？”

“有这么明显？”Hardy苦笑。

“就差写在脸上了。”Miller笑了，“不然你以为他为什么一直那么安分，在遇到你之前他可算不上什么守法公民。”

“所以这是他罪有应得吗？”

“我不知道，我觉得……”Miller顿了顿，“他会变成现在这样，很多人都有责任。”

“你的意思是人们应该原谅他？”Hardy的声音有些发闷。

“我可没那么说。”Miller耸耸肩，发现了Jessica送的花，“你买的？”

“不，Jones拿来的。”

“黄玫瑰的花语是道歉。”

“哦。”

“所以这花是送给你的吗？”

“她对我有什么好道歉的？”

“那她总不能是对他道歉。”Miller用下巴指了指病床上昏迷不醒的Killgrave，“我看看卡片上写了什么……嗯？‘祝你早日康复’？这就是超级英雄的社交水平？那我觉得你也可以加入一个什么超级英雄俱乐部之类的东西，如果要以社交水平做标准。”Miller嫌弃地把卡片塞回花束里。

“你知道吗，这是我的责任。”突然，Hardy微微有点颤抖地说，“在我认识他以后他一直表现地很正常，至少在我面前表现地很正常，这时常让我很难把他当成一个危险的犯罪者看待，我不应该忘记这一点的。”

“Alec，我觉得你没忘。”Miller为他感到难过，“相反的，你太刻意地提醒自己了。如果他在你面前表现地很正常，你就不应该那么刻意地提醒自己他是什么别的存在。他在你面前是个完美的爱人，那你会爱上他是人之常情。”

“可这对别人并不公平，他并不会向对待我那样对待别人。”Hardy平稳下语气，说出这句话的时候，心中感到些许酸楚，又感到一些悸动。

“放过你自己吧，Alec，我也不会向对我儿子那样对待每一个小学生啊。”Miller没好气道，“感情哪有什么公平可言，你别钻牛角尖了，等他醒过来，告诉他你爱他，守着他，如果他要偏离正道，就用他对的你的爱来阻止他。不然你还能怎么样？他的罪行又没有任何官方记录，谁也拿他没办法，你就算再在意还能劝他给法官下令判他个无期徒刑吗？他不是寻常人，世俗的法律管不了他，或许你可以把他交给神盾局，不过你确定那是你想要的吗？没有绝对的正义的，Alec，没有的。”

Hardy抬起了头，神色复杂地盯着Miller看了一会儿，像是要从她脸上看出什么可以回答一切问题的答案似的，然后又黯然地低下头去。

“他会醒吗？”

“我不知道。”Miller摇摇头，想起了什么，“对了，我来找你是要把这个给你。”她从包里拿出一个光盘，“这是白天的录像，当然是拷贝的，原版已经送去警署了，DA很快就会起诉Hope。”

Hardy接过光盘，Miller又从包里拿出一个笔记本电脑递给他。

“谢谢……”

Miller离开后，Hardy打开笔记本，把光盘插了进去。法院的大厅中光线明丽，监控录像的画质虽然并不算太清晰，但是温暖的色调令人本能地有些放松，只是录像截取的时间刚好，接下来的画面很难让Hardy感到轻松。他先看到Daisy走进画面，随后看到Killgrave也走进了画面，没有想象中的犹豫踟躇，他很自然地往预审法庭的方向走去，姿态从容而骄傲，直到Hope从侧面迅速地奔跑过来，干脆利落地击昏了Daisy。Hardy心里猛地揪了一下，他看到觉察到不对的Killgrave回头看到这一幕，竟然僵立了一会儿，什么动作也没有，直到被Hope掐住了脖子，才开始剧烈地挣扎起来，但显然为时已晚。

Hardy感到呼吸有些困难，他盖上笔记本，佝偻起身体，嘴中有些腥甜的感觉。

“Kevin.”他撑起上身，轻轻地推了推病床上的男人，后者纹丝不动。“Kevin，醒醒。”他有些绝望地加大了推搡的力度，但Killgrave依旧毫无反应。笔记本从Hardy的膝盖上滑落到地上，发出一声清脆的响声，在安静的病房中格外刺耳突兀，他微微颤抖着，喉咙里发出了一些不明意味的呜咽。

他开始流泪。

“别哭了。”一个虚弱的声音轻柔地说。

Hardy的哭泣戛然而止，他愕然地抬头，看到Killgrave微微侧过脑袋，眯着眼睛，似乎感到灯光太过于刺目。

“你……醒……了。”Hardy的声音颤抖到这短短几个单词都被说地支离破碎。

“是啊。”Killgrave索性重新闭上眼，他的声音有些干涩，“我不喜欢昏迷。”他沉默了一会儿，又仿佛像是陷入了沉睡，但在Hardy想再次尝试开口之前，他突然问Hardy，“Daisy死了吗？”问完便紧张地抿起唇。

“她没事。”Hardy不知道为什么笑了起来，“但是你不能这么问，没人会这么问的，你应该问‘Daisy怎么样了’，哎你需要学太多东西了。”他觉得这个问题十分可笑，可笑到他忍不住轻轻地笑出了声，停都停不住。

Killgrave缓缓睁开眼睛，迷惑不解地望着笑得微微有些抖动的Hardy，苍白的脸上泛起一丝潮红，“够了，别笑了。”Hardy被迫止住了笑。“你是个混蛋，知道吗？你是个混蛋。”

“你也是。”

TBC


	26. 终章 接受

——

第二天，Killgrave的情况稳定了下来，医生也觉得奇怪，原本应该因为缺氧造成的神经损伤，竟然显示出了自愈的趋势，且速度之快令人叹为观止。Killgrave将其归因于他的天赋能力，但在得知移植的器官正在以极快的速度衰竭，甚至可能支撑不完这一年的时候，他又十分畏惧，而且表现得很明显。

“你不会有事的。”Hardy安慰他，“只是短时间内你不太适合再进行一场手术了。”

“可……”Killgrave的伶牙俐齿又打了结，似乎是挣扎了片刻，他问道，“我想我们两个应该是配型的。”

“对。”Hardy早就在医生那里得到了证实，“你希望我捐一个肾给你吗？”

“可你会少一个肾。”Killgrave突然非常后悔提起这个，他不知道为什么会向Hardy提起这个，也许他应该直接瞒着警探去霸占一个别人的肾，他可以做到不是吗，这很容易，他已经做过一次了。

“没关系。”Hardy微笑，他很欣慰Killgrave的第一反应是求助于他，“情人之间本来就应该相互扶持，而且医生说只要我心脏的情况能够保持一段时间的稳定，是可以进行手术的。”

Killgrave沉默了，沉默了很久，久到Hardy感到了几分不安，他才终于开了口，“那Jack Denton怎么办？你如果选择捐肾给我，他就会一直那样子了。”

“你记得他。”Hardy有些惊讶。

“额……我太不记得，那时候场面挺混乱的，而且我也很痛。但我知道你一直在关注他……”Killgrave别过脸，他知道Hardy想替他偿还一些东西，他并不希望Hardy这么做，可是他又无从阻止，“你还得留一个给自己不是吗？你不能……你不能为了一个司机……我和他，我是优先的，对吗？”

“嘘。”Hardy像哄孩子似的站起来俯身扶住Killgrave战栗的双肩，“这不是优先不优先的事情，我没有想捐肾给他，事情没有那么简单。他……”他顿了顿，“他……拖了太久，已经没办法了。他的身体状况已经不适合接受移植手术了。”

“哦，那太好了！”Killgrave面露喜色。

“Kevin……”Hardy的表情垮了下来。Killgrave收住了笑容，有些无措。“他是你的受害者。”Hardy的语气严厉起来，“你需要为此负责，你不能……”

“……那么高兴？”Killgrave问，“可我就是很高兴，你不需要选择了。”他有些倔强地重复，“我就是很高兴，要补偿他还可以给他钱嘛。”他看Hardy的表情并没有缓和，补充道，“我有经营合法产业的！Alec，只是有时候需要现金才会去赌场敲上一笔，反正那些也不是什么正经好人，你总不至于连那种人都要补偿？黑吃黑他们就算算不上什么英雄事迹，怎么也算是公益事业了吧？”

Hardy紧锁眉头沉默了一会儿，叹了口气，他早就知道这不是个一蹴而就的事情，他拍了拍自己的脸，决定有点耐心。他不再去理会转弯抹角想解释自己的黑钱的合法性的Killgrave，爬上病房里的另一张床，将自己的身体摊在上面，反正他也不是什么管经济犯罪的警探。

Killgrave识趣地闭上了嘴，有些愤愤地也别过了脸去，看到了一束黄玫瑰，伸手把上面的小卡片摘了下来。

“这是什么？”他忍不住问。

“Jones的问候卡片。”

“不是，这上面的地址是什么？”Killgrave将卡片展示给Hardy，指了指那句“祝你早日康复”下面的一行奇怪的地址。

Hardy接过卡片，拍了个照发给了Miller，几乎只过了几分钟，就收到了怒气冲冲的一条回讯——这是个公墓地址，后面那个数字是墓碑的编号。P.S.这他妈你自己用手机就能查，别烦我！

“这是个公墓的地址，指向这个公墓的一个墓碑。”Hardy皱起了眉头，不知道Jessica是什么意思，但出乎他预料的，Killgrave知道。

“啊，Jessica安葬了它。”

“安葬了什么？”

“我的孩子。”Killgrave解释了一番这件事，原本是想隐瞒下和Daisy一起去实验室的事情，但Hardy展现出了一个刑警极高的审讯水平，让根本没有这方面经验的Killgrave在十分钟之内就把老底兜了个干干净净。甚至还坦白了帮助Daisy操纵了一个黑客，远程报复了一群在英国流传她的不雅照片的男孩的事情。

“抱歉……”Killgrave悻悻地看着Hardy阴晴不定的脸色，决定先认错再说。

听到他道歉，Hardy从床上爬了起来，“我是在生自己的气。”

“你不怪我把Daisy带到险地？还……让她看到了一些，额。”Killgrave也觉得那个残骸并不太适合青少年观看。

Hardy摇了摇头，“你说的对，我不能管她一辈子，她既然选择替你隐瞒，那就是她自己的事情。我不会因为她的选择怪你的。”他从饮水机那儿取了个杯子，接了一杯水抿了一口，继续道，“你用不着那么紧张。作为父亲我比你还不了解我的女儿，我才是应该被责备的那个。”

“我想她就是想向你求助才来的美国。”Killgrave说，“而且我没有紧张。”他想了想，从那束黄玫瑰里抽出一支来，扔给Hardy，“送她支这个，这玩意儿的花语是道歉，她会原谅你的。”

“你原谅他们吗？”Hardy问。

“谁？”

“……那些人。”

“你是指留下我那个孩子的残骸做实验的人？”Killgrave无所谓地说，“我觉得他们挺务实的。你是不是觉得我不应该这么想？可是我就是这么想的。”

“随便你吧。”Hardy无奈地小声嘀咕，“你都知道不应该了，我还能怎么样。”

Killgrave笑了笑，感到不那么畏惧未来可能发生的事情了。

……

在Killgrave住院的这段时间里，Louise Thompson的判决下来以后被她丈夫保释了出来，不知所踪。Killgrave得到消息后并没有说什么，他似乎已经不再在乎这件事。Hope的判决反而更让他关心，他曾询问Hardy是否要干涉，甚至表示想再把她从牢里弄出来，但Hardy没有赞成也没有反对，令他意兴阑珊地放弃了。

Hardy为准备移植手术的休养而申请了休假。在Killgrave住院的时期，学校开学了，他便给Daisy找了一所纽约的学校。女孩的适应能力良好，再加上每天都有豪车和保镖接送，她很快融入了学校氛围，虽然她父亲对此的评价是“一群势利眼的小鬼”。

有一件事Hardy始终不太明白，既然Killgrave早已不在乎母亲的判决，为什么那该死的意外发生的那天他仍旧去到了法庭呢？

Killgrave出院那天，他得到了答案。

“是我劝他去的。”Daisy几乎要哭出来，在父亲的面前不安地绞着双手，“Ellie告诉了我那天是他妈妈的预审，我以为……”

没有预料中的苛责，父亲只是沉默了一会儿，上前抱住了她，轻轻拍了拍她的肩头。

“我们去接他吧。”

“好的。”女孩带着哭腔答应道。

——

8个月后（移植手术结束半年后）。

卧室里的电视开着，播放着一个音乐节目，主持人热情洋溢地介绍着年度音乐榜单重点 黄金曲目，Killgrave僵硬地平躺在床上，有些紧张地盯着身上的男人的脸——除了胡子拉碴，额发蓬乱，其他与自己一模一样。

“你还想不想做下去？”Hardy撑着上身，感到有些累，不太耐烦地问。

“当然！”不然刚才的罪就白遭了，Killgrave不平，“我只是有点紧张。”

“医生说……”

“好啦好啦别提医生了，我知道术后半年内最好不要行房，但是我在下面总好点吧？”

“也亏得你那么想做。”Hardy不禁有些好笑，手术结束后刚过半个月，身下这个男人就开始躁动不安，不知道的还以为他不是移植了一个肾而是割了个阑尾。

“我要憋疯了。”Killgrave使劲捧住Hardy的脸，感觉上面好像养出了一些肉，这让这位警探从外观上显得更像自己了。

“放松，Kevin，你这样会弄伤自己的。”Hardy无奈地把脸挣扎出来，伸手又把润滑剂的瓶子拿了过来，掰开身下男人不情不愿地张开的大腿根。

“嘶……你手好凉。”

“闭嘴吧，Kevin.”

“OK，Fine.”Killgrave气哼哼地嘀咕，“能不能温柔点？”

“要不你自己来？”

“不要，你快点。”

也不知道Hardy是怎么理解这句话的，Killgrave很快为“你快点”这话付出了代价。而且更令他惊讶的是，Hardy听完“你快点”这话后，居然无师自通地把手指伸进他嘴里，一直触到喉咙，令他说不出话来，但又不敢咬下去（不过后来还是咬了）。一番折腾后，Killgrave汗津津地喘着气，感到了前所未有的满足，看来以后得多这么干，他想，感觉还不错。

Hardy在Killgrave身上趴了一会儿，终于缓过劲来，盯着自己被咬出血的指头开始思考是不是应该去网上买一个口球什么的。打定主意以后，他把环在他身上的两条腿掰了下去，撑起身子温柔地亲吻了一下对他这个动作有些不悦的Killgrave，不知为何，他没有停下，继续亲吻男人的脸颊、脖颈、胸口的伤痕、小腹……一直亲吻到脚腕。他停了下来，那里装着一个电子脚环，是他亲自给Killgrave装的。

Killgrave舒服地翻了个身，轻轻把Hardy踹开，没有注意到警探有些愣神地望着那个电子脚环。那是三个月前装的，虽然当时感到有些异样的痛苦，但他终究没有抗拒，他知道这是Hardy的妥协。现在他早就习惯了那个东西，也不觉得有什么不方便，只是有时候在外面，别人看到那个东西，会对他有些警惕。这是需要承受的，他接受了它。

——

……

他接受了他。

END


	27. 番外 沙雕日常

探长：滚犊子你这傻逼犊子骗我爱你实际就是个弟弟我真他妈瞎了我的狗眼……   
紫人：请您闭嘴   
探长：（不吱声但凶狠地瞪眼）   
  
紫人：我从来没见过如此不解风情的男人   
  
紫人：我男朋友吧，人挺好的，也很爱我，就是战斗力不行，还莽   
探长：小兔崽子屁本事没有就空有一张嘴还嫌我莽？？   
紫人：怎么？我口活不好？   
  
紫人：我是新来的DI，我可亲切了，大家感动吗！   
小镇警局人员：不敢动不敢动   
紫人：（出去一边逛街一边吼）所有人！不准犯罪！！！   
探长：你真是个小天才   
  
紫人：所有人！！说出你们知道的一切！！   
探长：我爱你！   
紫人：脸红   
  
紫人：你怎么还不回来，再不回来隔壁老王就要跳楼了（威胁）   
探长：我在加班！！！你他妈有点出息好不好？？有这个能力能不能帮帮我？！搞老王算什么好汉？？   
紫人：……好吧我来了   
  
女儿：我爸有心脏病你能不能注意点   
紫人：小孩子回去做你的作业！！ 没考上剑桥不准停！   
探长：你滚   
紫人：也对就你这智商你闺女估计努力到死也考不上，那就哈佛吧   
  
女儿：明天家长会……   
紫人：放着我来！！   
紫人：今天家长会的主题必须是，表扬我们闺女！！！   
被吹上天的女儿：爸爸我觉得这个叔叔很不错你们什么时候结婚   
  
女儿的老师：我怎么觉得今天改卷子的手有点不听使唤   
女儿：爸爸我又拿了八个A  
  
紫人：go fxxk yourself！！！……wait!nooooooooo!stop!   
  
紫人：杰西卡我向你咨询个事，我新男朋友老是做到一半就心脏病突发。重点是我吼他不准晕他不仅立马给我晕过去，醒过来还会吼我没给他做急救，我哪会啊，我连杀人都不会。我新男朋友带我去他的办公现场，让我说，凶手立刻马上站出来自首。我觉得被利用了，他不爱我，他只是爱我的能力。杰西卡，我该怎么办，在线等，急   
杰西卡：你滚


End file.
